


Draco's 8th Year at Hogwarts

by CaptainFanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom George and Fred, Draco fucks around, F/M, Friendship, He can go both ways, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Okay the plot is Draco shagging with people, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn, Pussy Slut Draco Malfoy, Roleplay, Sadistic Hermione Granger, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Draco with girls duh, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFanfiction/pseuds/CaptainFanfiction
Summary: Draco just really likes sex. Basically a fanfic about  Draco shagging his friends and enemies at Hogwards.





	1. Draco x Goyle

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short smuts, every chapter is connected to the previous one so I would suggest reading them all. Some chapters will be longer depending what I have planned for the chapter. Suggestions as of for more pairings are welcome in the comments~  
> I would like to tell the people that are against rape that I'am too, however I had this idea in my head for a long time, there will only be a brief description of rape in the first chapter and I won't mention it ever again. Please don't leave rude comments or anything, I'm writing it for people that enjoy a lot of smut like me, I would rather get nice comments~

It all happened when his father was sent to Azkaban, The Dark Lord was very displeased with the Malfoy family, considering them failures as his servants and when Lucius was not around, it was very easy for most of the death eaters to have their way with Draco, some called it punishments for whatever he did wrong, be it take too long to kill Dumbledore or just simply accidentally entering the room in the middle of a private conversation, others knew that they can get away with fucking him and no one would say a word.  


The worst definitely came after he failed to kill Dumbledore completely, the Dark Lord gave no remorse to him, using the Cruciatus Curse on him till Draco could no longer lift himself off the floor before making him suck his dick while not only the Death Eaters were watching but also his mother. It was the most humiliating experience the blonde boy has ever experienced, the more humiliating part was that while having the Dark Lord's dick in his mouth, hearing embarrassing comments from other death eaters and his mother holding her tears somewhere behind his back, he still managed to get hard. He felt dirty after, every time he did, but he also felt useful and wanted. Every time he managed to give someone pleasure he felt like he did something right, when one of them was feeling remorseful enough to let Draco cum he felt wanted- as strange as that might sound. If you can't be the good guy and you're bad at being the bad guy at least you can be useful by getting someone off, right?  


Some Death eaters even tried to get their hands on Narcissa, thinking that if Draco was so keen on getting fucked they can have their way with any Malfoy in the manor, he tired to protect her only once as the punishment was something he could not handle again. Though he never saw anybody touch his mother again, Draco doubted no one has assaulted her too. Whenever his mother asked him what they are doing to him he would tell her that they weren't doing anything he didn't deserve, she would get angry and tell him he is justifying rape but he quickly either changed the topic or left the room entirely, after all at the point when his mother knew what was happening he grew to enjoy it too much for that to even be considered rape. He had a feeling that his mother knew that.  
Perhaps that's why after the war she did not want Draco to go back to Hogwards, she insisted that he should go to St. Mungo's Hospital and get healed, said that after everything he went through there is no way he can function normally. Narcissa herself went twice a week. Draco knew she was right but he also was not ready for the whole wizarding world to hear that the one and only Draco Malfoy was so unstable that he had to be healed.  


However, he had to admit to missing having a shag sometimes- he just really liked the feeling that's all. He was not addicted, it was not everything he could think about when he came back to Hogwards to finish his last year of education. He did think about it though- like any normal person would that has tried sexual intercourse before, he was horny, he caught himself staring at the tents in many of his classmates pants or at the back of girl's skirts way too long that's for sure, but everybody couldn't help themselves sometimes, right?  
He had many other things to think about, for example the fact that many Slytherins transferred to other schools, there were not a lot of Slytherins anymore, there was him, Blaise, Goyle, Pansy and five more Slytheirns occupying the Slytherin Common Room. With not many people in their house to have each others back and the fact that many Slytheirns turned to be followers of Voldemort, Draco and his friends were exposed to a lot of bullying, turned out even Hufflepuffs can be cruel when they see you don't have backup. Every time Draco would pass their table with the purpose of eating something he would see them pointing fingers at him shouting ''Death Eater'' and then laughing, one time some Ravenclaw guys teamed up on him in the toilets and stripped him before running away with his robes, leaving him only in his boxers and- Draco was stupid to think they were going to fuck him, turns out they only stole his clothes so he would have to sneak back to his room naked, displaying his still completely black Dark Mark to every student that caught a glimpse of him on that day.  


Now, despite all the humiliation or emotional stress he went through- Draco was not one to go down without a fight, he always held his head up high and made sure that the Ravenclaw guys payed for what they had done to him, he made a trusted elf pour a potion Draco found in a book when he was a child into their drinks, for a week whenever they would eat something they would instantly throw up. It was very gruesome to look at, especially when it came out one of the Ravenclaws vomited instantly at a girl sitting next to him. Draco couldn't help but snort in amusement while everybody in the dining hall cringed. A war with death eaters taught him to never be hesitant to give someone a suitable punishment, of course one go to the infirmary would get rid of the vomiting, it wasn’t so bad.  


But anyway, it was only a matter of time before Draco got bored of wanking every night before he went to sleep, after experiencing as much shagging as he did a hand now was rather not satisfying. He tired to fight down the urge to get into anyone's pants, but it worked for only a month into Hogwards before he couldn't help it anymore.  
He moved the curtains away and exited his bed quietly, feeling lucky when he pulled on the curtains covering Goyles sleeping form and they gave away instantly, it had meant Goyle did not put any charms on them to prevent anyone sneaking up on him while he slept. Feeling desperate Draco delicately climbed on Goyle's bed and covered the curtains with a spell for some privacy, he also used the Silencio Charm so no one could hear them.  


He moved Goyle's covers aside, looking down at the sleeping form of his friend, his boxers already felt tighter at the thought of what he was about to do. He ran his skilled fingers under Goyle's sleeping gown, pulling his boxers down and then moving the material out of the way, Draco felt a pang of disappointment when he saw Goyle's penis, it was definitely not small, considering that Goyle was big himself it would be obvious his dick was too, but compared to the many adult dicks Draco had seen, tasted and felt, a dick belonging to a teenager was still smaller. Nonetheless, Draco felt arousal send shivers down his spine and straight between his legs, he took hold of his friend's thick shaft and shifted himself to be between his legs. He had to suppress a whimper when Goyle's cock gave a twitch and came to life as he stroked it gently, waiting for some precome to flow out of the tip so his actions would be smoother and more enjoyable but he quickly got tired of waiting and used spit to jerk his friend off.  
It did not take long before Goyle began stirring in his sleep and soon he opened his eyes, releasing a moan that made Draco smirk as he caught his friend's sleepy eye. Goyle stared at Draco for a moment, being as thick as he was the blonde was not surprised his friend did not realise what was happening straight away, but when he did his eyes widened and he wanted to pull away, opening his mouth to say something but Draco quickly placed a finger to his lips to silence him.  


"If you shout I will stop, I don't think you want me to stop, do you?" Draco asked, grabbing Goyle's dick more firmly and giving it few pumps before squeezing the base which made Goyle wince. "Have you ever been touched down here before?" Draco asked as he reached down to palm himself slowly though the boxers, he could see Goyle following the action with his eyes. "Answer me." Draco demanded and squeezed his cock tighter.  


"N-no." Goyle stuttered out, he was clearly enjoying what was happening but tried to fight it. "B-but Draco you are a guy a-and I'm not-"  


"Don't you not enjoy what I'm doing?" Draco insisted, leaning down to lick from the base of Goyle's dick to the tip, Goyle tasted salty and a bit dirty, he often had to scold Goyle for not being as hygienic as he should considering it was so easy to just use a cleaning spell but right now Draco was even more aroused by the natural taste. He enveloped the tip between his lips, running his tongue through the slit and bobbing his head few times before pulling away. "I bet no girl in here could give you a better head than me." Draco says confidently.  


"B-but-"  


"Oh shut up with the but's, you're getting a free head, don't waste that chance." Draco snapped, he might be going too strong on his friend but he never experienced gentle sex so that was on the soft level for him.  


At least at that Goyle's mouth close and he nodded timidly before flopping back on the pillows and covering his eyes with the palm of his hand, Draco hummed, relaxing himself and he proceeded with the blowjob. He wrapped his lips around the latter's tip again, sucking and hollowing his cheeks before bobbing his head up and down, the movements on his own erection intensified just as the pace of his bobbing increased. Then he sank lower, passing the tip and running his tongue against the thick vein till his nose touched Goyle's belly, receiving a groan from his Slytherin friend.  


"C-can I touch you?" Goyle asked, Draco pulled off with a smirk.  


"Well, what's the magic word?" Draco couldn't help but tease, beginning to stroke Goyle's wet cock as he waited for a reply. He couldn't help himself, when he was with the death eaters no one asked if they can touch him, he felt like the one more dominant for once and surprisingly he didn't mind, his cock twitched in his boxers when Goyle spoke.  


"Please, I- fuck. You're so good at it." Goyle cursed out his hand in mid air, waiting for permission.  


"Touch me." Draco whispered before pressing his tongue against Goyle's slit, collecting and swallowing the precome, he hummed when he finally felt the latters hand in his soft hair, the touch was barely there. "Harder." Draco hissed out a demand and then opened his mouth willingly when Goyle listened and grabbed a chunk of his hair, pushing him down to swallow his thick erection again.  


Draco moaned as he felt Goyle's dick hitting the back of his throat and sneaked a hand under his boxers, stroking himself faster while he gagged a little around the latter- he never had time to work on his gagging reflex yet and doubted he would ever get used to it at this point. He fought the reflex to pull away and get some air as always, a bit of sensory deprivation turned him on.  


Soon, Draco was spilling cum in his boxers, Goyle following right after as if Draco cumming made him come too. The bigger Slytherin let go of him but Draco still kept licking and sucking gently at the tip, milking his friend dry before pulling away. He looked up at his friend, Goyle was sweaty, as if he ran a marathon when in reality he had done nothing, he was looking down at Draco with a shocked expression before he groaned and reached a hand to push the blonde off.  


"I can't believe a dude just gave me head, and you fucking came while sucking me off. Disgu-" Goyle didn't finish because Draco grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pushing him away and crawled higher to straddle Goyle's abdomen, aiming his wand at his heart.  


"Goyle, you tell someone about it and you will dread the day I get my hands on you, understand?" Of course he wouldn't kill him, Draco never got himself to actually killing anyone, he had trouble even harming anyone in other ways than verbal. But Goyle never belonged to the smart ones so of course he nearly peed his pants when he saw where Draco's wand was aiming. He quickly nodded.  


"Y-yes Draco! I even enjoyed it." He quickly agreed, Draco smiled down at his friend.  


"Great, I suppose you enjoyed it so much we can do it again tomorrow?" That was not in plans but Goyle was so easy to manipulate that Draco could not waste such opportunity. Goyle was silent for a moment, looking Draco up and down as if making sure he was a guy.  


"Yeah...." Draco pulled his wand away and muttered a cleaning spell.  


"Excellent, expect me in your bed tomorrow." Draco said, still smiling before taking the spells off the curtains and stepping out, going straight to his bed and putting the same spells around his bed.  
Well, what a good day it was.


	2. Draco x Goyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight away want to say that I based Blaise's personality on the original JK books version of him and also his personality description on wiki site. I know a lot of people make him Draco's friend in fanfiction and I love that too but I went with the more real version of his personality in this fanfiction. So he is a little bit of a dick xd

Draco woke up with a start, covered in sweat and his breathing laboured as if he just ran a marathon, he quickly pulled the sleeve of his robes to expose his pale forearm where the dark mark was as Dark as it was on the day he first got it, he groaned and let his head hit the pillow as he ran his hands against his face, trying to calm down from the nightmare. He could feel wetness against his palms when they came in contact with his cheeks. Draco had nightmares very often, they varied from him stepping into the Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirements and slowly dying inside because he haven't repaired it properly, he also dreamt of torturing people against his will with the Death Eaters watching intently, waiting for him to finally break and not finish his job. This time however, he dreamt of all the people that died because of him, unfortunate students of Hogwards that had no idea what Draco was planning, incapable of protecting themselves. But he was used to the nightmares by now and just like everyday he sat up on his bed as soon as his body stopped shaking and hyperventilating.  


He looked down at his Dark Mark again and ran his thumb against the black lines, he waited for the day when it would finally began fading from his arm, many times he thought about trying to get rid of it, coming up with different ideas he wasn't sure would work, once he was ready to cut it away, the sharp blade against his skin but at the end he couldn't make himself do it, panicking before he even began cutting and dropping the knife. He hoped that one day the dark mark will barely be visible, it reminded him of things he would rather forget.  


He stood up from his bed and took away any charms he put on the curtains, the locking charm for privacy and the silencing charm for when he had his nightmares, he didn't want his roommates to know that a Malfoy was literally crying because of a nightmare. He wasn't a baby. He made sure to wipe his face and then moved to gather stuff for a bath, yes he could use a charm to clean himself but he liked to relax in the prefect bathroom sometimes, it made him put his mind at ease.  


He was so busy with his thoughts that when somebody suddenly spoke he flinched and looked in the direction of the voice, Blaise was sitting on his bed, fully clothed and staring at him, waiting for an answer to whatever he had said. Draco not liked the boy very much, Blaise was very arrogant, even more so than Draco or even Pansy in his opinion, he disliked Mud-Bloods, Half-bloods, Blood traitors and even Death Easters, it was like there was nobody he liked. Blaise even taunted him few times after his father was outed as a Death Eater, the only reason why Draco tolerated his presence was because he was also a Slytherin and a rich Pure-blood.  


Draco averted the eye contact and grabbed his robes, not bothering with the towel because he can just use a spell to dry himself.  


"I'am afraid I didn't catch what you said." He said as he walked past the boy and waited next to the door for the boy to say whatever he wanted, Blaise's eyes followed him to the door. Draco tried to ignore the need to jump the boy and not waste a chance where they were alone, the blonde felt like a good shag would make him feel much better after his nightmare and despite not liking each other Malfoy could tell when someone was attractive and probably had a big weapon hidden under those robes.  


"I said, Goyle told me to tell you he wants to speak with you when you wake up." Blaise repeated, his eyes calculating but face neutral, somehow Draco felt as if the dark skinned boy knew why he used the Silencing charm every night, but that was a ridiculous thought. After a moment of thinking he decided to change into his robes now if he had to go looking for Goyle who knows where, not bothering to tell Blaise to look away since they were both boys and silently hoping that the dark skinned Slytherin would be the one to jump him, that of course didn't happen, Blaise looked unaffected as Draco dressed himself- fuck him.  


"Alright, I will look for him." Draco finished sternly before exiting the room. Goyle can do, Draco was about to look for him anyway and the boy wanting the same made everything much easier.  


A week had passed since the first night when the blonde Slytherin got in his friend's bed, then he did it for two more days before it was Goyle who was coming into Draco's bed asking for a quick blowjob, they however didn't move anywhere past that as Goyle insisted that he would not do it with a man or touch a dick that didn't belong to him. His friend seemed completely fine receiving a head and not giving two fucks that Draco had to use his hand all the time, but still it was more of a turn on than wanking on his own so the blonde didn't complain.  


He found Goyle in the dining hall, stuffing himself full of food, Goyle would call it breakfast Draco would call it whole buffee. He approached him and took the plate away, his friend made a grunting noise, probably wanting to tell him to give it back but his mouth was too full. "What the fuck?" Goyle said as soon as he swallowed and stood up, probably to punch anybody who dared to take his food away from him but stopped as he realised who exactly stole his plate.  


"Now is not time for food." The blonde said, Goyle looked like he wanted to apologise for the outburst but Draco stopped him, moving closer and reaching to whisper in the boy's ear. "Would you mind joining me for a bath?" Stupid question, he knew Goyle would say yes.  


........  


Draco opened the door to the prefects bathroom, it was empty at this hour, students were preparing to start their classes, eating in the hall, Draco wasn't bothered with breakfasts anymore, he didn't like sitting in the great hall and seeing all the glares directed at him or other Slytherins, he sometimes grabbed an apple and was off to some secluded corner of Hogwards to get some privacy.  


Goyle seemed awestruck by the sight of the bathroom, foam was flying everywhere, creating a misty effect above the water surface, Draco added some more soaps into the water and watched the fog become even thicker, the water bubbling as if boiled.  


"Strip." Draco instructed as he pulled off his rope and entered the water, waiting for his friend to do the same, Goyle was hesitant for a moment, looking confused but then he began taking his clothes off.  


"Draco.... how will you suck me off under water?" He asked dumbly, Draco sometimes questioned his choice in friends.  


"You are so monotonous, come here I will make you feel good." Draco promised, that seemed to get the taller boy going, he entered the tub, the blonde grabbed Goyle's hand and showed him to sit down, when he did Draco sat himself on his lap, rocking his hips twice to rub his cock against Goyle's, he released a huff of delight, closing his eyes before opening them and looking at Goyle with a smile. "Wash me." He demanded, the latters brows furrowed in confusion- God how that expression annoyed Draco.  


"Huh?" The dark haired boy said dumbly, Draco tried not to get irritated as he wrapped his arms around Goyle's neck, moving closer and this time earning a faint groan from his friend as their dicks pressed together.  


"I said wash me, c'mon or we will be late." He prompted, after a moment Goyle decided to follow, reaching for a soap and applying some on his hand before sneaking his hands around Draco to wash his back, he was not sensual about it at first, just trying to do what the blonde told him as quick as possible. But his touches got more firmer and his hands constantly grabbed a hold of Draco's hips as soon as the shorter boy began grinding against his friend, feeling his dick harden against him. "Lower." Draco demanded and Goyle moved his hands from the boy's hips to his arse, subconsciously squeezing the blonde's butt cheeks before realising what he was doing.  


"I'm-" Goyle started but stopped as Draco rolled his eyes.  


"Not gay yeah, but just do as I say. It will be better than any blowjob I promise." He said, not stopping rocking his hips against his friend, Goyle's hands once again squeezed Draco's arse cheeks before running his fingers where the blonde's hole was, earning a needy, barely audible whimper for the said boy. "C-mon Goyle, clean me there too."  


The soft noise that Draco let out seemed to break some barrier the tall Slytherin had as he straight away repeated the movement, pressing his fingers harder against Draco's hole till he passed through the first ring of muscles, two fingers at once. Draco moaned and quickened his movements just a little bit, feeling Goyle's fingers reaching deeper inside of him.  


"Yes, that's good Goyle. You don't have to be gentle, fuck me with your fingers." Draco babbled a little, it was so long since he had something that belongs to somebody else inside him, he couldn't help but feel excited. Goyle began moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace, not really knowing what he was doing but getting so turned on by Draco's reaction that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Then, when his fingers hit a spot the blonde Slytherin released a moan and came, splattering cum between them that quickly dissolved into the magic filled water. Draco rested his forehead against Goyle's shoulder to catch his breath, slowing his humping motions to slowly ride out his high.  


"Is that spot good?" Goyle had no idea what just happened, but he definitely liked what he saw and wanted to see more of it. Draco nodded quickly.  


"So good Goyle, this is-" He was about to educate his friend on prostates for next time but he cut himself off with another moan when he felt Goyle's fingers once again moving inside him, jabbing his sweet spot with every thrust. "Fuck- wait-" He started with a whine. "A-actually no- keep going." He quickly changed his mind, he was sensitive but he also liked the feeling of being oversensitive, he hoped he can cum in time with Goyle.  


Draco wrapped a hand around their dicks, squeezing just enough to create friction around the tips of their cocks and could hear Goyle's breathing hitch and his finger thrusting even faster, abusing Draco's prostate with every jab. Soon the bathroom was filled with groans and moans of pleasure and they both came into the blonde's hand. If they haven't been under water Draco would've licked it off but their come dissolved before he could have raised his hand out of the water.  


When he felt Goyle's fingers once again jabbing his prostate Draco released a broken whimper, quickly standing up from his friends lap.  


"I can go again-" Goyle started as he reached a hand in the shorter male's direction, but Draco exited the tub.  


"We will be late for classes in a minute." He reminded his friend again, he already felt so much better after that horrible dream, not only because he got to cum twice but also because he made Goyle satisfied, with his constant reminders of how many people suffered because of him he liked to feel like he was useful for something.


	3. Draco x Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I'm a fan of Pansy with a black bob, I don't accept her in brown hair.

Draco and Pansy were studying in the common room, the amount of homework Draco had to do on top of everything else was driving him mad, he often found himself leaving the longer essays for later to be able to finish the less important ones first to not stress over the amount of work all at once. Not only did both of them have their duties as prefects, Draco also joined Quidditch practises, when he first joined the Slytherin Quidditch team it was just so he would not be worse than Potter, but after many years of flying around trying to get the snitch he grew to really enjoy it, it relaxed him. Quidditch never hurt him, it was something he felt safe and relaxed while doing. There was not enough Slytherins to form a Quidditch team anymore, so Draco asked other students from his house if they wanted to practice every now and then and somehow they agreed, probably because Pansy made them do it for Draco. 

While patrolling the Hogwards grounds Pansy agreed to stay with him till late to finish everything he had to do, she probably noticed how restless he sometimes got, or she maybe just felt sorry for him after everything, who knows. Pansy was the only one that knew that being a young Death Eater wasn't particularly as great as some Slytherins would have imagined to be, when shit got bad Draco had told her how those who didn't do their job right were punished with a cruciatus curse (skipping other details he would rather keep private) just so she wouldn't have made a mistake and joined Lord Voldemort herself. Pansy often asked him how it was to be a Death Eater and be in the presence of the Dark Lord with awe written on her face, as if she still believed he would come back from the Dead and be the greatest, causing Draco to get irritated because there wasn't anything good with being a Death Eater, if only he have realised that sooner. 

After two hours of studying Draco's eyes subconsciously moved from his parchment to his friends skirt, he observed how it rode up every time she moved her legs to get comfortable, or how she pulled it back down when it went too high, Draco tried to keep his focus on his parchment but when his eyes kept wandering on their own accord he began feeling hotter, getting turned on just by looking and getting flashbacks from all the moments when he had a sexual interaction with a female Death Eater. It didn't help that his best female friend developed some very nice curves. 

"Pansy-" Draco started, the Slytherin hummed, not even pulling her eyes away from the book she was reading, one might think she was not interested in whatever Draco had to say but the boy knew it was just the latter's arrogant way of being. His words got stuck in his throat when the girl threw one leg over the other, Draco knew that if he sat in front of her he would've been able to see her underwear. 

"Never mind..." He retreated, it was one thing to make Goyle shag with him and completely different to make a girl do the same, especially Pansy who was just as eager to laugh at people as Draco. Pansy shrugged and went back to reading. 

The Blond boy went back to his essay about Potion Masters in the Ministry of Magic, wanting to become one himself when he leaves Hogwards. It was an interesting topic, able to keep him occupied while trying to tame the sexual tension inside of him and at the same think of a good way to ask Pansy about sex. It was also the last piece of homework he had to hand in for the upcoming two weeks so he wanted it over with- yes, even Draco had priorities. As soon as he finished, he grabbed a book he began reading few days ago when he wanted to be alone and moved to lay on the big couch, putting his head on the brunette's lap, he wanted to close the distance between them. Soon after he had done that, Pansy's hand began stroking his Blond locks soothingly, it was kind of a reflex, she always did that. 

"Draco, are you done with your work?" She asked. 

"Yes but I want to finish this chapter also." He beckoned at his book but with the corner of his eye he could see his housemate scowling. 

"It's 2 am." She said, her tone sounding irritated but that's how she always sounded. Draco meanwhile shifted his head a little, feeling himself get even more turned on knowing that he had his head so close to her crotch. 

"It's also Sunday, no classes today." He reminded her though he guessed she just wanted to go to bed already, normally he would think he is a bother already but Pansy was probably proud she was spending so much time with a former Death Eater- that gave Draco an idea. He turns his head to nuzzle his nose against her abdomen, stealing glances to see he reaction, she is looking down at him with an unreadable expression. He turned his head back to smirk up at her as he reached a hand to sneak it under her way too long skirt, squeezing the inside of her thigh softly, teasingly, she smirked down at him. 

"You know that I'am engaged, right?" Pure Bloods tended to be set up for marriages as soon as they reached adulthood, Pansy was unlucky enough to get engaged very fast. 

"Well, I can't see your fiance anywhere right now so." Draco joked before (gracefully as always) rolling of the couch and crouching in front of her and putting his hands back on her thighs, running them up and down slowly and causing the skirt to ride up, exposing more of her skin. 

"You are right." She agreed, causing Draco's smile to get bigger, he knew Pansy would not give two shits about her soon to be spouse. If there was a person you couldn't trust it was Pansy. 

"You must know who Bellatrix Lestrange is?" The Blond Slytherin started, immediately seeing the interest in her eyes. 

"Of course." 

"Do you want to know what I did with her?" Her prompted, earning a quick nod. With that permission, he sneaked his hands higher till they came in contact with Pansy's underwear, he pulled it low and then completely off of her to have better access. "She liked when I was on my knees is front of her...." He started, feeling himself grow hard when Pansy spread her thighs wider, invitingly and Draco could see her pussy, he could see she was already quite wet though he wasn't sure it was because of his actions or that Draco was talking about Death Eaters. "She would tell me to eat her out." He wrapped his arms around Pansy's waist and pulled he closer to the edge of the couch, she squealed with a giggle. 

"Damn, I was waiting for you to make a move on me all those years." She said and Draco reached a finger to shush her, he always knew the girl was attracted to him and he did not want to have this kind of conversation, for one he was never attracted to Pansy, fucking with her will only be convenient to them both, second Draco felt like he didn't even deserve to be in a relationship after all this shit he had done and being a disgrace in general. 

"She would have me there for hours till my mouth went sore." Draco continued as he bended to lick the girl's clit, wriggling his tongue against it till he felt the latters stomach muscles clench in pleasure. His hand that rested on the girls hip moved lower to her pussy and he pushed one finger into her hole, the girl moaned quietly and rested her back against the couch, he never fingered a girl though, he was never allowed to touch. 

"Roll your sleeve up, I want to see the dark mark when you finger me." She instructed, Draco tried not to frown when he heard that, he would rather have it covered all the time. But wanting Pansy to enjoy it he pulled away and took his finger out of her, dropping his robe and then unbuttoning the sleeve buttons, he pulled his shirt sleeve high till the dark mark was exposed and immediately began running his tongue between the girl's lips as he pushed two fingers into her. He did not glance at the dark mark himself but he could feel the girl's eyes not leaving it, he knew that Pansy would get turned on by anything that had to do with Voldemort. 

It always made Draco feel jealous when he saw how quick a girl could cum, Pansy was a fast cummer, it took the Blond a good suck on her clit and few thrusts with his fingers to have the black haired girl squirming in his hold and announcing she is about to come. 

Draco began licking her more feverishly and quickened the pace of his fingers, quickly adding another one to stretch her out and then after few seconds Pansy stopped convulsing. 

"That's enough Draco." Pansy hissed out and reached a hand to Draco's hair, taking a bit and pulling gently. The boy pulled away, flashing his friend a smirk that she returned. He wasn't sure if Pansy would be ready for round two, she is that kind of person that only thinks about her needs and Draco was achingly hard in his trousers. 

"What else did Miss Lestrange make you do?" She prompted, Draco released a relieved and slightly eager sigh. 

"Well." Draco began as he stood up and then flopped on the couch, patting his lap, Pansy quickly understood and straddled him. "After everything she would ride me." He wasn't sure if she was trying to show how merciful she is by letting Draco cum too or she just felt like having a dick inside her but his aunt (yes, Bellatrix was his aunt by blood but to Draco she was no family after everything she done to him and other people) always used him as a dildo at the end of their sessions. 

Not wanting to think about his aunt killing people anymore because that would soften his cock he reached down to unzip his trousers, Pansy pulled them down to his thighs along with his boxers. 

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked as he reached for his wand and muttered a spell that some female Death Eaters used, it was a spell that prevented a woman to get pregnant. Pansy snorted, looking offended. 

"Of course not." She said and pulled herself up, grabbing the base of Draco's dick, causing him to moan as she positioned herself above it and then slowly dropped onto it, not being too fast. Draco was ready to beg for her to be faster but then he realised that Pansy would probably laugh at him if he showed just how much he wanted it. He bit his lip as he felt his dick being pleasantly squeezed from all sides and then had to move his hands behind his back to not place them on Pansy and make her drop faster. "Shit Draco, you're so hot." The girl muttered, Draco smirked at her despite the inner fight he was experiencing inside. "Don't hide the mark." She breathed out and grabbed Draco's arm, placing his hands back on her thighs as she finally went so low on him that she was practically siting on his lap again. 

Draco grabbed the edge of Pansy's skirt and shoved it into her hand to make her hold it up. He wanted to see everything, wanted to see how his cock slowly entered the girl's hole, their pale skin looking pretty and pink against each other. 

"Start bloody moving for Merlin's sake." Draco breathed out, the girl did just that and slowly heaved herself up, then just as slowly dropped down, she placed her hands on Draco's shoulders for support and slowly quickened her movements. Draco was already close, he was so hard while eating the girl out that it was just a matter of time before he would come, he quickly reached a hand to rub Pansy's clit, which made her bounce faster on Draco's dick, they both were releasing quiet moans of pleasure, breathless and wanting to come as fast as possible. Draco came first and after him followed Pansy, slowly heaving herself up and down to ride their orgasms out. Her movements stopped and after a moment she went off Draco's lap and the boy quickly used the cleaning spell to sort them out. 

"What was that spell you used before?" Pansy asked him as she put her underwear back on and Draco zipped his trousers. 

"Contraceptio (Author note: Hah, I'm so original with coming up with spells) it prevents you from getting pregnant for a week." He explained but then raised a brow. "If you are not a virgin and you don't know this spell, how come you're not pregnant yet?" He asked out of pure curiosity, he liked that Pansy didn't say a word about what they just did, he would feel bad if she had any hopes up, even if she was engaged. 

Pansy spluttered on her own saliva and looked away. "Well.... I used condoms." 

"A what?" Draco asked, very confused. 

"Erm, it's a muggle rubber like thing that a man puts on his manhood." She tried to sound smart to mask her discomfort. Draco smirked. 

"Look at one and only Pansy Parkinson using muggle stuff." He teased but the girl rolled her eyes embarrassed and began walking in the direction of the girl dormitory. 

"I expect you and me will do this kind of things more often, since my fiance is in Russia I have to admit I became quite.... lonely." Pansy stopped to say and Draco smiled like a winner, gathering his stuff and nodding. 

"Whenever you need it I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any ideas for future smut with any of the ships I included~ Or a kink you would like to see in this story. Kudos and comments would be apreciated <3


	4. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only about Draco, I decided to add chapters with no smut to improve the plot a little. But there will be a lot of characters still in those chapters.

Few days have passed and Draco was nearly getting as much action already as he got in the Malfoy manor with the death eaters. Everyday before bed Goyle would sneak into Draco's bed, Pansy would occasionally ask him for a quickie, keeping things between her and him casual, this arrangement suited him very much and he found himself enjoying being at Hogwards a little more. Since the start of the eight year everything reminded Draco of the destruction he caused, he couldn't enter some places because flashbacks of what he saw or done taunted him whenever he stumbled across for example the tower in which Dumbledore got murdered. Pansy and Goyle made him feel useful and they made him forget.  


There was one addition to the things that made Draco anxious, every morning when Draco woke up Blaise would still be in the room, he would watch him change with a knowing look, his eyes following the blonde till he left the room.  


Today was no exception, as Draco exited his bed, dressed and gathered his stuff for the first class of the day, he glanced in the direction of the dark skinned Slytherin and sure enough there he was, siting and staring.  


"What?' Draco snapped as he was ready to leave, going to the door and holding the handle. "You realise I can see you staring, right?"  


"Why so snappy, princess?" Blaise asked, Draco scowled at the nickname, he used to mock him with 'Slytherin Prince' but it slowly changed into the more feminine nickname just to annoy Draco. He was quite used to it by now. "Skipping breakfast again?" Blaise asked casually, so casually that for someone it might sound like a friend talk but Draco knew there was something behind it.  


"I think it's not your concern what I do with my diet."  


"To be honest I don't care, it's just funny how you're avoiding the great hall." Draco felt his cheeks burning with irritation, that was not it, he was not avoiding the main hall, he knew better than to worry about some bullying or people staring and pointing fingers. He was just not feeling like eating.  


"I'm not avoiding anything, I decided that I need to work on my body a little." Blaise snorted and looked him up and down, obviously thinking Draco didn't need to lose any weight.  


"Right, I have one more question." Draco wanted to exit the room here and there but he didn't want it to seem as if he was running away. So he stood there waiting. "Does your poor excuse of a father know you find interest in men?" Blaise deadpanned and Draco barely managed to keep his expression stoic.  


"What are you talking about?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, his hands were sweating as panic rushed over him. Blaise shrugged and stood up, pulling his robe on his uniform and approaching Draco, when the boy was in the blonde's personal space Draco took a step back and looked up at the much taller boy.  


"Would you open the door?" Blaise asked and Draco quickly did, realising he was gripping the handle and enabling the other Slytherin exit, anything for the boy to leave him alone, Blaise exited their room first. Draco waited a moment to give the latter time to walk away before he too exited the boys dormitories, rushing to the great hall where he knew Goyle will be stuffing himself with food.  


He tried not to think about his father as he walked through the halls of Hogwards, he was away locked in Azkaban, hopefully he won't go out anytime soon. Draco and his father had their bond quite strained throughout the war, his father very quickly lost his mind, it was very surprising and disappointing to Draco as he always looked up to his father, considering him calm, proud and tough- a true definition of a pure-blood. Draco felt panic just hearing someone say his fathers name, a feeling of dread that send shivers down his spine, his father didn't ever do anything to him physically of course, he was still trying to be a good father but he lost himself a little during the war, encouraging Draco to be as useful as he can be even if it meant him getting sexually abused by others- he considered it a good job. Still he hoped that one day if by any chance Lucius will get out of Azkaban they could forget about the past. It was a little funny and humiliating at the same time that all the Malfoy's needed a healers attention.  


His father probably knew that Draco had homosexual tendencies, it was very easy to tell he wasn't all for girls even before the war, though then he didn't know he would have his cock ready for action wherever he saw another one, before he just had a small crush on a boy that he didn't even want to admit he had till he later figured how good it was to have a dick in your arse. So, Draco was not worried about his father finding out he was not completely straight, he was more worried about everybody else finding out, Malfoy name was already hated enough without additional reasons to taunt them.  


He stormed into the Great Hall, opening the door so hastily that they hit the wall and announced his big entrance, causing many students as well as the teachers to look in his direction. He paused, not liking so many eyes on him and collected himself, he looked around briefly, few Ravenclaws, the whole Gryffindor table and of course the remaining Slytherins watched in silence, some were wearing very hostile expressions, as if he was about to announce that he killed someone. Draco adjusted his tie on a nervous reflex, before slowly moving to the Slytherin table, he could hear someone- Ron perhaps whispering 'Drama Queen' as he passed by but Draco ignored it, the only thought in his mind was how many people did Goyle tell.  


He approached the table and sent anybody who were still looking a glare, when he was sure no one paid attention anymore he leaned to the boys ear. "Who did you tell?" He asked, Goyle nearly dropped his glass of juice, startled. He was probably the only one who didn't notice Draco's loud arrival because he was so into his food.  


"What?"Goyle asked him confused, too loud for a private talk around so many people, through Draco had a soft spot for his a little stupid friend and decided to let him finish his food. He was angry yes, furious even but Goyle was his only friend now that Crabble was gone and the blonde was very grateful for having him, there was also Pansy but she had her girlfriends. He grabbed Goyle's plate and motioned for him to follow.  


"I need to talk to you, lets move." He explained, as his friend followed him Draco sat at the far end of the Slytherin table (there were just five Slytherin students huddled together at the other end of the bench) and cast a silencing spell to make sure no one could eavesdrop on their conversation, for anybody that saw him using the spell it probably looked suspicious given Draco's background, he could see that Potter was looking curious as he glanced at them from the other end of the hall.  


"What is it?" Goyle asked hurriedly, glancing at his plate that was still in front of Draco, the blonde passed him the food.  


"Who did you tell we were shagging?" Draco went straight to the point, Goyle blushed.  


"Um-" He started but then cut himself off, Draco was ready to cry tears of frustration.  


"'Um' what?" Draco snapped.  


"I only told Blaise." The bigger boy quickly answered, seeing Draco's steely expression he continued. "He kept asking me why you look so tired in the mornings so I told him- I didn't know what lie to give him besides...." He cut himself off, messing with the food on his plate for a moment. Nonsense, he looked tired in the morning because he had nightmares, not because Goyle fucked his brains out till morning, that would be too good to be true.  


"Besides?" The blonde Slytherin prompted, let the boy explain himself before he will taste Draco's wrath.  


"....I'm not ashamed of us." Goyle finally said and Draco's eyes widened, he stood up so quickly it made Goyle flinch.  


"Us? WHAT do you mean by us?" Draco hissed out fast, he couldn't believe his own ears and he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. Some students were again looking in his direction, without the silencing charm Draco would probably be heard at the other end of the hall, he wasn't shouting, he was just speaking loudly. "There is no us, it's only convenient shagging, do you understand?" Draco asked, wanting to make sure his friend knew that before it will go too far or else their friendship could be hurt.  


"But we were- You started it and I thought-" Draco quickly cut his friend off by reaching around the table and placing his palm against the latter Slytherins mouth when he noticed the headmistress was standing next to them and dismissed the silencing charm.  


"Is there a problem Mr.Goyle?" McGonagall asked, studying them both, some students were whispering and some were still just looking, Draco pulled his hand away from Goyle's lips, not really wanting to do that because his friend can say something stupid anytime. But as a loyal snake Goyle was, he shook his head no quickly. "Is there a problem Mr.Malfoy.?"  


Obviously, duh. Draco wanted to say but he stopped himself, be nice.  


"It's very private." He explained and Goyle opened his mouth.  


"It's not, I want everybody to-"  


"No!" Draco hissed at Goyle to shut him up, the boy did. Draco could hear Blaise snickering from where he was siting. Minerva obviously liked Goyle more than she liked Draco, because she studied the boy, then him- most likely thinking Draco was plotting something and then she said.  


"Let's go to my office." She said as she began making her way out of the Great Hall, Goyle followed her first, Draco quickly caught up to him.  


"Don't mention anything about sex or we will both be expelled."  


.......  


Goyle didn't mention anything about them two shagging, only said that he and Draco were a couple and very in love, the blonde had to bite his tongue as it was not his turn to speak, but as soon as the headmistress looked at him for explanation he quickly explained that there was no relationship and that Goyle was being delusional, McGonagall excused Goyle and there was only him and Minerva. Draco played with his tie, legs crossed and expression stoic as he waited to be allowed to go too, he felt bad in the presence of someone from Order of Phoenix.  


"....Can I go?" Draco finally asked in a small voice when the woman only kept looking at him, her eyes calculating.  


"Is there something you would like to tell me Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, Draco quickly shook his head, she continued. "Your mother has explained your situation to me." She explained and the blonde had to hold his breath not to gasp or roll his eyes. "If you need any... support I can arrange meetings-"  


"I would really like to leave now." Draco said with a fake confident smile, his brain working fast to come up with anything to say. "I can assure you everything is okay, Goyle and I will not be a problem anymore. I need no more accommodations than any other student." McGonagall watched him for few seconds more before sighing.  


"You might go." She said and Draco smiled, standing up, trying not to show how eager he was to leave the office.  


"Thank you." He said and stood up, he was about to open the door when the headmistress stopped him again.  


"And Mr.Malfoy." She began, the blonde swallowed and turned to look at her politely.  


"I want to see you in the Great Hall more often, that is an order. It's very unhealthy to skip meals."  


Draco nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about it and I was wondering if Draco should fuck Ginny. Should he?  
> And also, can someone guess what kink Blaise will have? xd Or who Draco had a little crush on? I bet not  
> I thought it would be cute and funny to make poor Goyle think they are dating xd Don't mind me.


	5. Draco x Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments on the previous chapter <3 It really means a lot to me and motivates me to post more often.  
> This chapter is going to be a little longer than the others because I didn't manage to divide it into shorter chapters like I normally would. Hope nobody minds.

Draco was currently patrolling the halls, doing his prefect responsibilities, trying to find anyone that was out of the halls after the curfew- not really, he was just walking around thinking why the hell he even agreed to becoming a prefect again, no one would listen to him anyway. Straight after leaving the headmistress's office he went to his classes, not wanting to miss any lessons when he already had one more problem. When classes finished he caught Goyle in the common room, pulled him to a secluded corner and told him that he is not allowed to touch him ever again as a punishment, Goyle was angry, then he was upset but at the end there was nothing he could do, especially when Draco threatened him with using the Obliviate spell.  


Draco didn't have that good of a day, some students were whispering and coming up with theories of what Draco was planning, he fought with his only friend and he also had no guy to fuck with, he knew he won't be satisfied with just Pansy, she can't fuck him.  


So really, Draco wasn't really bothering with the patrolling, he was so lost in his thoughts that he just walked with no purpose at the moment. He nearly jumped, startled when someone said his name, whipping his head around to see Ron Weasley standing very close, how did he not notice him?  


"Malfoy." Ron hissed, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion and his arms crossing on his chest in a defensive stance, Draco tried to smile. Did the latter not notice yet that he was not up for any mischief? He would not admit out loud but it kind of upset him how everyone were hostile towards him, though he knew he deserved it, he had no one to blame but himself, he made wrong choices throughout his life and now he was paying for them.   


"Weasley." He greeted back, the Gryffindor prefect must be patrolling this level too. Ron seemed to get even more riled up by the lack of rudeness in Draco, standing stiff and on guard.  


"What are you scheming?" He asked, or more like demanded an answer, the blonde Slytherin tried to keep the fake smile on his face.  


"Nothing? I'm a prefect Weasley, I don't think I need to remind you that patrolling the halls is something a prefect is obliged to do?" He said innocently. "I need to go." The Slytherin was not waiting for an answer as he quickly walked away, doing few turns into the corridors to make sure Ron won't find him as those were not the main corridors that prefects would normally patrol.  


If there was something more uncomfortable than talking with the members of Order of Phoenix, it was talking with one of the Golden Trio. Of course, Draco apologised to most of the people that suffered because of him in the war, sending apology letters to the whole Weasley family and other people. Ron made a very big scene in the Great Hall about it at the start of the eight year, he had kept his letter long enough to tear it into little pieces in front of Draco's face and every student at breakfast, Draco understood that his apology was not accepted by the boy, he probably didn't even bother to read it.  


Draco walked the halls in a quick pace, ready to go back to the Slytherin chambers when he heard a loud moan, freezing in his spot he listened intently, then he heard another moan, this one quieter but still making Draco feel heat under his shirt, he turned his head around and noticed one classroom door was slightly ajar, he quietly moved closer and peaked inside with one eye. He quickly bought a hand to his mouth to not make any surprised noise when he saw Neville, jerking off as he rested his back against a wall, his long, thick cock dripping precome from the tip as his hand worked the rest of the shaft with quick up and down movements.  


After the initial shock subsided, the blonde wasted no time to unbutton his trousers and sneak a hand to palm his own cock through his boxers, squeezing it and keeping his other hand on his mouth to not make any noise. One would see him and call him a pervert but Draco was past the point of caring about this kind of things, if he really needed it he would not hesitate to jerk himself off in great hall at breakfast or dinner. Now he needed to let go for a moment, no one goes through this corridors anyway.  


When Neville released a shaky breath followed by a moan Draco had to bite his bottom lip to stay quiet, damn who would have expected Neville to be so hot, Draco knew he grew a bit those past years and lost all his baby fat but seeing him do such things definitely changed the Slytherins opinion on him, especially when his shirt rode up a little with a flick on Neville's wrist and exposed some nice muscles.  


It was very unfortunate that Neville came pretty fast, Draco was about to make a run to not be seen when the brunette began palming himself again, his dick very quickly coming back to life. The blonde had no idea how the boy did it but it turned him on, he began jerking himself off faster to the noises the Gryffindor boy was making and the sight of his dick once again dripping from the tip, Draco wanted to lick it all off and taste it. He just needed to go inside that room, bend over and hopefully Neville would do the rest. But he was hesitant, he haven't talked with the boy since the war so he didn't know his thoughts about him- he could only guess they were bad, the brunet was always scared of him.  


His orgasm hit him at the same time as Neville shot white come over the classroom floor, releasing a soft, muffled moan that he hoped the boy didn't hear. He quickly zipped his trousers and left the area, cleaning himself when he was far enough.  


......  


For a week Draco made sure to check on that classroom, three times he caught Neville jerking himself off there, three times the blonde jerked himself off in front of that classroom and came in his pants. He noticed few things, Neville's dick was bigger than his or Goyle's, he had a lovely patch of pubic hair that Draco wanted to nuzzle against with his nose, he came quite fast and his dick was very quick to get hard again, by the time Neville was finished he was always tired and breathless, a pool of cum on the floor in front of him.  


It was very hard for Draco to not go inside that class and beg Neville to fuck him, especially now that he didn't have Goyle. Speaking of Goyle, the boy was very persistent the past few days, tried to get into Draco's bed few times this week and even started a fight with him when Draco refused to pleasure him. The blonde felt like he was slowly losing his only friend, it made him feel lonely. He only talked with Pansy those days, not much too because Pansy's presence and view on many things annoyed Draco but he could still count on her when he had a shitty day and needed release. For instance, on the eight day of perversely stalking Neville, Draco rushed to find Pansy because his own hand was not quite enough, she lent him her hand and he lent her his in a far away corner, luckily they were patrolling the same level.  


On the ninetieth day though, when Draco was about to finish something surprising happened, Neville was already done (at least with one round because the Slytherin saw that he was still hard before he put his dick back in his pants), cleaning the surface he managed to get dirty with tissue instead of using a cleaning charm for some reason, Draco was trying to quickly get himself off too before going away because he was just so, so close. And then Neville spoke.  


"I know you saw me Malfoy." The brunette said and Draco froze, quickly tucking himself back into his trousers, not quite sure what he should do except pretend he wasn't there like a coward he always was. He pulled away from the door and leaned on the wall next to it, listening, he heard footsteps and then the door opened, Neville turned his way. "Go on, laugh." The boy looking at Draco with such expression he wouldn't even dare to laugh, he just stood there, frozen. "Are you going to tell everyone now? Huh?" Neville prompted, Draco tried to recover quickly, luckily he managed.  


"Uh- Since when have you known?" He asked, trying to keep his cool and straightening up, not showing that he was bothered by the situation nor that he still was hard in his boxers.  


"I saw when you came." So Neville only knew of today, and when Draco came Neville barely even started, he saw him and still kept jerking off. It also seemed that he did not notice what Draco was doing himself, which was.... great, yeah, completely to his advantage.  


"Why did you not stop then?" Draco asked curiously, this question made Neville's shoulder's tense and he blushed.  


"U-um-" The boy stuttered.  


"You liked that? Being watched?" Draco asked, moving a bit closer at which Neville took a step back. The blonde couldn't help but ask, he was curious and he also felt braver knowing that Neville was feeling uncomfortable.  


"Don't tease me." Neville warned.  


"Oh I'm not." Draco shook his head, placing a hand on Neville's chest to push him back in that classroom and close the door behind them. "There is nothing wrong with that." He reassured the boy.  


"...Really?" Neville seemed confused, he probably expected Draco to taunt him, laugh at him, tease him, gossip about him and make his eight year a living hell.  


"Yes, I like being watched too." Draco admitted, though he liked anything anyone would give him really. It seemed like his words had not made an impression on the boy whatsoever except that little stir in his boxers that mean Neville's cock just twitched at the information- Draco did not miss it.  


"Why are you telling me this?" Neville asked but did not step away this time when Draco moved closer, just observed him with an expression that said 'hex me and I will hit you'.  


"You did so much for the war, saved so many people, students- me." He added when he was close enough that their noses nearly touched if only Draco would stand on his tip toes- he was barely shorter but still, everybody were around Draco's height or taller except Potter. "I felt so grateful, let me repay you." Draco nearly purred. "Just say yes." He waited, his heart beating fast, he really wanted that dick.  


"... What do you mean repay?" The brunette asked after a moment and if they weren't in this situation Draco would roll his eyes and tell him to stop being so suspicious.  


"Say yes and I will tell you." The Slytherin prompted.  


"Okay, yes." Neville said with a sigh after what felt like forever but was only a moment of looking each other into their eyes- Neville with suspicion and Draco with excitement.  


Honestly, Draco did not expect the boy to agree, so without much hesitation- in case Neville would change his mind, he cautiously placed his hands on the latter's shoulders. He then smiled and ran the hands down the boy's chest, then as he went lower he slowly dropped to his knees, not doing any fishy movements. He grabbed Neville's hips gently as the boy tried to pull away in reflex and looked up to meet the latter's eyes, smiling as cunning as ever.  


"I can suck you off, or I can watch you pleasuring yourself if that's what you like." He offered, though to be honest he wanted that dick inside him, Neville blushed a little at the words. "Oh don't be shy, I saw your dick already."  


"You just... you don't have to do this." The brunette said, in a voice like he was kind of feeling sorry for Malfoy but at the same time not wanting him to stop. Draco moved his hand to palm the latter through his pants, making Neville suck in a breath.  


"Don't you worry Longbottom, I want to do this." Draco would have never dream'ed of pleasuring anybody from the opposite side of the war and he felt amazing about it, not only it turned him on but also it made him think a little better of himself. With that said, Draco unbuttoned the brunettes pants and let them drop to the floor before leaning in and breathing against the material of Neville's briefs, sending hot puffs of air that made the boy's dick twitch again. He looked up at the boy again, searching for a reaction, Neville was biting his bottom lip and looking down at him, trying to keep quiet. Draco placed his mouth where he knew the tip was and sucked before licking, making the spot wet and tasting the precome, he then moved to licking and sucking the whole shaft through the material, Neville let sweet groans and moans of pleasure slip past his lips, making Draco shiver and reach down to press against his own erection for some friction.  


"God Malfoy, you're amazing." Neville said, gripping a table that he was leaning against to keep his hands occupied. It was obvious he was not that experienced if he praised him for just this. ".... I feel so bad for doing this." He added quickly, the blonde Slytherin leaned away and pulled Neville's boxers down, letting his dick spring out and trying not to salivate openly.  


"Don't, nobody will find out." At least he hoped no one would, if not he would have to blackmail the latter and he was not feeling like getting more hate than he already does.  


He took Neville's shaft by the base, pumping it few times before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the tip, leaving kitten licks to lick off all the precome from the slit before sucking in more and bobbing his head up and down, releasing a moan at the taste and size. To no ones surprise Neville came nearly as soon as Draco did anything, he knew the boy came fast and the blonde swallowed everything, licking and sucking till he milked the brunette dry.  


"Draco-" Neville whined, using Draco's name for the first time as if they were suddenly close. "That's enough." He said more steadily, the blonde pulled away and licked his lips before looking up at the boy.  


"But you're still hard." Draco also knew Neville had at least one more in him, he observed the boy enough to know the brunette could go four times at least before being satisfied, his dick was still hard where Draco held it, pumping it slowly as he waited for Neville's decision.  


"You already did enough." Neville said but not made a move to swat Draco's hand away, only throwing his head back and enjoying the feeling of finally having someone else to touch him.  


"Oh, I'm more grateful than that. You deserve more than a blow job." Draco began, hopefully he could have more out of it than he imagined. He not so subtly pulled his wand out, making sure to do it slow before Neville would stun him or something, with a innocent grin he used Colloportus to lock the door and then Quietening charm to make sure no one could hear what was happening inside the room.  


"I don't want you to do this kind of thing just because you owe me." Neville said and this time he looked down and went to grab Draco's hand but the blonde did it first, he took Neville's hand by the wrist and stood up.  


"I'm doing it for myself to. I'm enjoying it too." He said and pulled Neville's hand to his own crotch, letting the boy feel his still hard cock, Neville's eyes widened for a moment but he seemed rather curious and hard than disgusted or horrified. "Do you want to try something I'm sure both of us will enjoy?" He asked and Neville looked up from his crotch, waiting for him to elaborate. "I want you to fuck me." Draco said, dropping the confident act to the needy one, wanting to show just how much he wanted it. He moved closer to Neville's ear. "I want you to fuck me, bend me over a desk or fuck me against the wall, fuck I don't care. I want your dick inside me, now." He demanded, after so many weeks of stalking and wanting he was so close to getting it.  


Neville was speechless for a moment, but in a good way, he shivered at Draco's words, the blonde grinned before unbuttoning his trousers, them falling down smoothly, he then pulled his boxers down and pulled his robe off, leaving him only in his shirt and tie. He slowly took Neville's hand and guided him to a desk. He let go and pulled one knee onto the desk, bending over to rest his elbow against the surface and then reached the other hand to pull his butt cheeks apart, exposing his hole. He looked back at the boy to see him staring, transfixed.  


"Um, you don't need to prepare me or anything. I already did that." That part he was a little embarrassed to admit because now the brunet knew he fingered himself in his free time.  


"Merlin." Neville breathed out, the Slytherin chuckled and grabbed Neville's robes, pulling him flush against his backside and humming in pleasure when he felt the latter's cock in the crook of arse.  


"C'mon Longbottom, we don't have all day." Draco reminded him and then sucked a breath when he felt the latter move, the tip of his dick pushing into, Draco's spit making the intrusion sting just a little less but the blonde accepted the feeling with pleasure running down his spine. "Yes." He moaned out. "You can be rough, I like it." He added just so the boy would know.  


"Do you- do you do that often?" Neville asked in a shaky voice, the boy was so cute, trying to keep any noise he wanted to make to not embarrass himself when Draco knew he was rather loud. The Slytherin shook his head no, not since he came back to Hogwards of course, there was Pansy but she was a girl and then there was Goyle, but the boy never actually put his cock in him, they didn't reach that part.  


"But I'm willing to, if you want." Draco added and Neville laughed a little nervously, moaning right after when he finally pushed harder and was all inside Draco, stilling and resting his forehead between Draco's shoulder blades.  


"Move." Draco whined- yes whined out when he realised Neville is not moving to give him time to get used to the feeling. He pushed his arse against the latter's dick few times to make him move.  


"Sorry, I just-" Neville began explaining but Draco cut him off.  


"I know, don't worry I'm not fragile." The blonde insisted and finally Neville pulled away and began moving, slowly at first but quickly speeding his thrusts at the encouraging noises and words that escaped Draco's mouth.  


The blonde gripped the edge of the desk to steady himself with one hand as Neville lost himself to the pleasure and was pounding into Draco at a fast pace, the Slytherin loving every second of it. Yet he knew that it took very fast for Neville to come so he began jerking himself off in time with the thrusts.  


"Draco... Draco I'm not gonna last long." Neville warned as he once again lowered himself, pressing himself against Draco's back to whisper into his ear as if someone could hear them if he didn't.  


"I know, cum inside me." Draco breathed out, pushing back against the boy, trying to get more of that cock inside him and then thrusting into his own hand as the boy thrusted into him. Neville's movements were frantic and haste, chasing his orgasm with quick yet powerful thrusts, his dick barely going all the way in before quickly retreating and repeating this action. He fucked like his life depended on it, like he needed the blonde's hole and Draco had to admit he was never fucked like that.  


Draco whimpered with a moan following right after when Neville's dick found his prostate, his thighs quivering as the latter's cock slammed into it now with every thrust. He was so so close.  


And then Neville came with a broken cry, slowing down and chasing his orgasm, he then pulled out, breathing loudly, his breath hitching when Draco reached a hand to catch any cum that flowed out of him, pushing it back into his hole. Then Draco pulled himself up from the desk and turned around to face Neville with a grin, still palming himself though.  


"Oh, you didn't come." Neville seemed really disappointed.  


"It's okay, I just need a-" Draco paused when suddenly, Neville dropped to his knees in front of him. Stunned, Draco stopped his hand movements to stare down at the boy. "What are you- ah!" He didn't finish what he wanted to say because Neville grabbed him by his hips and made him sit on the edge of the desk, then he grabbed his thighs and spread his legs apart.  


"You helped me I will help you." Neville explained and then leaned in to lick at Draco's arse hole, the blonde gasped at the feeling- no one ever rimmed him.  


"O-oh" Draco moaned, surprised but didn't make a move to pull Neville away, instead he gripped the sides of the desk, not sure if he felt comfortable with touching the brunets hair.  
Neville licked his entrance clean before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles, Draco whimpering at the feeling, it was completely different than having a dick inside him, the persistent tongue seemed to touch everything it could reach.  


Draco forced himself to open his eyes and look down to see Neville's eyes closed, his face partially out of view and his brows furrowed lightly in concentration, the only indication of what he was doing were the wet noises resonating in the room, Draco moaned.  


"Fuck you look hot, don't stop." He encouraged and was about to start to jerk himself off to reach his high but Neville had the same idea and took hold of Draco's dick first, pumping it fast as he still licked every inch of his hole he could reach. The Slytherin felt overwhelmed by the new feeling and soon came over his shirt, Neville pulling his tongue out, giving him few more kitten licks and pumps before pulling away and standing up.  


Neville looking sheepish as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes avoiding looking at the blonde, scanning the room instead. 

Draco dropped his legs and stood up too, smirking up at Neville. "I expect to see you here again in two days after lessons." The Slytherin said and then mumbled the standard cleaning charm, putting his clothes back on.  


"T-two days?" Neville stuttered out dumbly, blush creeping on his cheeks.  


"Yes, that would be Wednesday. Or would you prefer tomorrow?" Draco asked, not seeing what the problem was.  


"T-t-tomorrow?" The brunet asked again and Draco scoffed, unlocking the door.  


"Don't pretend you don't come here every time you think no one will catch you." Draco accused and the boy gaped at him, then shook his head to collect himself and nodded.  


"Okay, Wednesday after classes." Neville repeated. "Don't you tell anyone about it Malfoy."  


"So I'm back to being Malfoy then? What happened to Draco?" Draco teased but then the smile dropped off of his face. "You can not tell anybody about this either."  


"I won't." Neville promised sincerely.  


"Alright, get me anytime you need a hand." Draco smiled again and put his wand back into his robes.


	6. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stuff not going Draco's way~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ Another chapter of Draco's miserable life, I also included a little somethings at the end of this chapter~

.........................................................................................

With Minervas instructions to be in the great hall everyday for breakfast and dinner, Draco realised just how lonely he was getting. There weren't a lot of Slytherins at Hogwards anymore but the blonde now noticed just how abandoned their house table really was, now when he was siting alone at it, the other Slytherins siting at the other end of table. Normally he would sit with Goyle or with the others and just ignore his best friend but he and Goyle had a fight this morning, if you might call it a fight.

Draco woke up dripping with sweat as always, checked his death mark in hopes it began fading and to his pleasant surprise it did, normally no one would notice if their "tattoo" faded from full on black to a little lighter black and maybe Malfoy wouldn't either if he wasn't checking every day for it. But he was sure the mark faded a little bit, thinking about it now, more like hoped he wasn't just going crazy- maybe he was and he was just imagining it.

Anyway, he went out of bed, cleaned himself quickly and looked around the room, Blaise wasn't here for once, instead of him Greg was here, still dozing off in his bed. Draco contemplated if he should wake him up for breakfast, after all eating was the boy's favourite time of the day. He began packing his books for his classes on his way to the latter's bed and shook him gently.

"Goyle, Goyle wake up." No answer, Draco stared before nudging him again. "You will be late for breakfast." He said and at the last word his friend stirred and opened his eyes.

"Draco? What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Time to get up." He said before turning away, he had to pretend he was still angry at the boy, even though he missed talking to him, Goyle was after all not making it easier to be friends again. He was about to go when suddenly, the brunette grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He said and attempted to pull Draco back however when the boy resisted Goyle fell out of the bed, pulling his friend to the floor with him.

"What the bloody hell are you do-" Draco didn't have time to finish because Goyle covered his mouth with his hand, the blonde froze in confusion, watching how the tall Slytherin hastily climbed on top of him.

"Draco listen, I missed you." Goyle said, the blonde swatted his hand away from his mouth.

"You- you did?" Draco asked, his tone calculating yet he was looking at Goyle with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, let's shag. I don't even need breakfast. Let's do it now." Goyle said and began undressing Draco from his sleeping robes.

"What? No!" When Goyle said he missed him Draco imagined it not sexual but in a friendly way, he promised himself he won't do anything with Goyle again after what he did. He tried to push the latter off of him. "I don't want to! Get off." He hissed as they began struggling with each other, Draco tried to locate his wand but it laid on his cupboard next to his bed and he was still next to Goyle's.

"Stop trashing around!" Goyle grunted as he attempted to grab Draco's wrists but when he couldn't he threw a fist at the blonde which hit him square in the face. His friend had just punched him, the blonde knew Goyle and Crabble resolved everything with their firsts but he never imagined one of them raising their hands on him. He was momentarily stunned by the force of the hit, unsurprisingly Greg laid hard punches.

"You are going to pay for this." Draco warned as he attempted to kick Goyle off, but it only helped the boy rip the t-shirt he was wearing. Now the blonde started to panic a little, he didn't quite know why though, he was taken against his will many times before and panicked back then too of course, but after some time he got used to it and thought he got over that stage. Right now though, Draco was shaking so hard and slowly forgot to breathe, his body refusing to move.

"I saw you with Pansy yesterday." Goyle started as he moved to pull down Draco's pants. "Is she better than me?!" He shouted and Draco had to suppress a flinch as he instead located Goyle's wand. He quickly grasped it.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted and then Goyle dropped unconscious on top of him, Draco pushed him off and scrambled to his feet in a rush. He was breathing shallow and fast, dropping Goyle's wand and going to take his own, he then stared down at his friend, stunned.

"Well, what a scene that was. Trouble in paradise?" Someone said, making Draco jump and quickly point his wand there, it was Blaise.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco scowled, narrowing his eyes, Blaise walked closer and nudged Goyle with his foot, the boy did not move.

"Enough to know that you and Pansy have something going on."

"And why did you not help?" Draco snapped, still shaking a little but this time also with anger.

"Put that wand down doll, I was about to help but you did just fine." Blaise explained and took his own wand and muttered a counter spell that woke Goyle up, Draco immediately turned around to put on his robes before the brunette will wake up.

He was fully dressed in a speed of light when Goyle stirred and then bolted from the floor, looking around, his eyes landed on Blaise and the retreating form of Draco as he left the room.

...…

And that was that, so now Draco rather sit alone than anywhere near Goyle, he still didn't quite know what to do with their situation, maybe if he had agreed this morning they would sit together again and Draco wouldn't feel so....abandoned and betrayed.

Not wanting to get the morning get to him, he took out a book from his bag and grabbed an apple, deciding to study a little but couldn't help but overhear a conversation some Ravenclaws were having at a table in front of him. They were talking about Metamorphmaguses and how one of the girls on the Hufflepuff table could change her hair at her will. Draco wondered if he would make his hair pink would it be more obvious that he likes getting shagged in the arse without him having to say it out loud, would he get more action then? Though he liked his hair colour. It might be a little weird how he is thinking about such things after what happened this morning, but Draco wasn't normal and he accepted it. Maybe he was so twisted he said no but at the end he would ask for more? Draco felt ashamed because he knew that was how it would go.

In the span of four days Draco had noticed something suspicious, he caught the Weasley twins staring at him few times in their classes together, he had no idea why they were looking but they started to pay a lot of attention to him, was it because he was on speaking terms with Neville? Some students were gossipping about it. The Gryffindor kept approaching him in the mornings, telling him good morning or asking about his day before going back to the Gryffindor table. Draco did not understand how shagging few times a week could change Neville's perspective about him so much that suddenly he wanted to be friends when he was always scared shitless of him. He was not the only one to find it weird, he could see Grander, Weasley and Potter questioning him about it many times in their classes when they though he wasn't paying attention.

Even though Neville was on speaking terms with him now, Draco still felt lonely when he had to sit in the Great Hall alone everyday, he was the only person that was siting alone so of course everybody noticed. At his next Hogsmeade trip he bought himself a cat, a very pretty cat, a Siamese little kitten, her fur was white, creamy and brown at her paws, ears, tail and nose, her eyes very light shade of blue, nearly white. He named her Serpens, which is a star constellation representing the serpent, his mother had helped him choose the name as he immediately wrote a letter telling her what he had brought. She was delighted, thought Draco needed a pet to "get better" and immediately sent a letter back with a name.

Now, whenever Draco was in the great hall he was accompanied by Serpens, he had to carry her everywhere though because she was still a baby kitten, easy to get lost in the mass of students. She would sleep on his lap, plate or shoulder and he would read a book or eat an apple as he waited for the classes to start, he also gave her some food from the many goods served on the Slytherin table to pass time or try to teach her some tricks, now whenever his mom sent him any packages she would add cat treats and some high quality milk to it.

……………………….

Author: So I sketched some stuff for this fanfic, I will probably be posting some sketches for every fic in this story If you wanna~ Some of them might be NSFW xd

/>

This one didn't turn out that good but I can show you anyway:

/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you're okay with NSFW works and if you wanna you can try to guess which character is which~ Next Chapter is Weasley Twins x Draco ;)


	7. Draco x Fred + George Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to divide this chapter into two, I will probably post the other one today as well

Sex with Neville was amazing, the boy's body literally didn't know what refractory period was and at the end both of them were covered in come, it was everywhere- on Draco's thighs, in his ass, on his belly, sometimes on his face and he loved it. Just the sight of the blonde covered in cum made Neville go one more round.  


Also, Draco found himself getting quite friendly with Neville after their little sessions in the empty classroom. The boy was very polite even when Draco tried to ignore him when the boy attempted a conversation after they were done. He even encouraged the Slytherin to bring Serpens with him because he loved animals. Draco didn't deserve such friendship, he didn't deserve Neville who risked his own life and stood proudly and bravely when he knew it was the end while pathetic Draco went and hugged with the man he hated. Yet no 'stay away from me' could make Neville act wary of Draco, he was a strange boy and perhaps saw a human in him- which he wasn't, he was a monster.  


......  


Draco hated his classes, that is, all of the ones that required pairing up with someone from time to time in order to properly learn something. For all he cared he didn't need to study at all anymore, everybody saw him as a Death Eater anyway and he had no future but his mother was hopeful, hoped that Draco would change their family name by contributing to the wizarding society and Draco pretended he agreed- like always trying to keep his family happy and proud. He gave no fucks about family name, every decision he had to make was because of his damn heritage.  


He found himself with no partner yet again, nobody wanted to pair up with him if there were no Slytherins in the class and in the Defence against the Dark Arts there was only Goyle, but Draco would prefer to work with literally anyone else. Somehow the 'attack' in their dormitories turned out more traumatic than it should, Draco could see Goyle felt bad for it now but somehow he couldn't make himself hold eye contact with the boy yet.  


He sat there, waiting for anybody to be unpaired but it seemed that only Goyle had troubles finding a partner except him, through Draco was sure that if someone had to choose over a former death eater or his ex friend they would still choose Goyle.  


The blonde felt humiliated when students approached each other and asked if they wanted to pair up, keeping his expression stoic and occupied as he stared at a wall from where he was siting. He was spacing out a little, attempting to make the chattering just a background noise. He just had to wait for someone else to be partner less or he will just work with the proffessor or something. He successfully managed to get into his own little dark world when he felt a tap on his shoulder and literally flinched before looking at the person.  


"Um, do you maybe wanna pair up?" Neville asked, giving Draco a faint, shy smile and the blonde had to look behind him at the question to check if he was speaking to someone else.  


"Excuse me?" He asked at which the boy's smile grew more sheepish.  


"I saw you didn't have a partner so maybe you want to practice with me?" The boy continued and Draco blinked at him. The boy could literally ask anyone and they all would want to work with him, even if some students still laughed at how strange the brunette boy was he found it easy to partner up because he got quite good in this subject. Merlin, he hoped Neville didn't start to develop a crush on him like Goyle did, He would only have Pansy then, she was good but she only aproached him about a shag when she wanted it, not when Draco needed it.  


"....Sure." Draco replied hesitantly. He didn't want to cause a scene and decline or ask why would they when he was sure some people were looking.  
And sure enough people were when he heard a snort coming from not too far away, turning around to see who it was he saw the Weasley twins smirking knowingly in their direction. Probably just mocking. He could also see from the corner of his eye Potter frowning at him and Neville subtly.  
That was not a good idea.  


As the practice began it came out they were meant to learn how to cast the Patronus charm as it was a skill learned in the last year at Hogwards. Neville accomplished summoning his patronus ridiculously easily, no longer than ten minutes into the practice. But who could be surprised, Neville became a strong wizard- which was one of the reasons Draco found him so hot, paired with his kind and a little shy personality he was literally a boyfriend material, or in the blonde's case- shag material. By the end of the lesson Draco knew that he would never be able to summon his patronus. He thought about many things that made him feel happy, his new broomstick when he was a child, his father praising him, even when he was once forced into an orgy of sorts and came many times yet not even a spark left his wand.  


Everybody slowly began to summon their patronuses and if they couldn't summon it fully they at least managed to summon a beautiful, see through mist coming out of their wands, Draco was the only one with no improvement.  


"Don't worry Draco, you will do it one day." Neville said encouragingly and patted his shoulder. Draco sighed and nodded briefly. "Do you want to practice after classes?" Neville offered, Draco felt like shit and definitely did not want to practice this ever again, so he turned to the boy and smirked.  


"No, but I can suck your dick if you want." He offered sultry, Nevile blushed, speechless for a moment before straightening up and rewarding his comment with a cute smirk of his own, about to reply when their little bubble of a flirting session was rudely interrupted.  


"Hey Neville, why are you so friendly with Malfoy all of a sudden?" George shouted from next to them. If the blonde Slytherin was as proud as he used to be now, he would have blamed his lack of improvement at summoning a patronus on the twins, they didn't leave them two alone through whole practice and kept sending suggestive comments their way. Now Draco suspected it was not only mocking, they knew what they did, he didn't know how they found out but they knew. And Draco was sure they are going to tell everyone. He couldn't have that.  


"I'm friendly with everyone George." Neville said with a little eye roll and another sheepish smile of his, he seemed not to notice the two were up to something but Draco knew better. Sending the twins a suspicious glance he shrugged Nevilles lingering hand off his shoulder and tried the cast again.  


"Oh my, if you are that friendly with everyone then I would not be surprised if you got some people pregnant already." Fred joked and both Malfoy and Neville froze, they definitely knew.  


"....I don't know what you mean." Neville lied surprisingly realistically, his voice serious- such a rare sound that Draco's dick stirred in interest, before concentrating back on the lesson.  


"Draco, they know." Neville leaned to whisper and Draco bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to show to the gingers that he was bothered by what they said. He had to think of a plan, he was good at that, he was scheming all his life, he needed to come up with something.  


"I know." Draco whispered through his lips, showing Neville that he was clearly busy trying to summon his Patronus.  


......  


The lesson finished soon after with even more remarks from Fred and George and at the end Draco was furious, what should he do? He was so stressed out thinking what they might do with that information that he couldn't think about anything else. He knew that having sex at Hogwards would be hard to keep private but Fred and George possessing this kind of info on Draco was like the worst option there was, he would rather a professor find out than them, at least a professor would keep it private even though he would be kicked out.  


He didn't come up with a plan but a chance came to him on it's own when Fred asked him after lesson if they can have a word. Draco didn't really have much choice but to follow.  


He and the twins went into yet another abandoned room far away from the great hall yet on the first level. Draco stayed composed as George locked the door behind them three. He crossed his arms against his chest.  


"What do you want?" He hissed out, trying to be intimidating, Fred and George looked at each other and smiled- to Draco the smiles looked wicked.  


"I think you know what we want." George started as he took a step closer to Draco.  


"We want to know what you did to Neville." Fred continued as he also came closer, the Slytherin boy backed up till he found himself bumping against the wall. "Is it a potion? A forced unbreakable?"  


"I did nothing." Draco said truthfully which caused George to scoff and bang his palms against the wall on each side of Draco's head. Damn the Weasleys were tall.  


"Liar." George mocked, Draco knew he was.  


"You might beat me up for all I care but...." He was meant to say 'don't tell anyone', to beg or something but then the latter seemed so close and Draco quite enjoyed being trapped against the wall and his mind refused to listen. "But where is fun in that?"  


Both of the twins raised a brow.  


"And what would a Malfoy know about fun?" Fred asked, standing right next to George.  


"Well..." Draco cleared his throat and managed a small suggestive smile. "I find it quite fun when I'm pinned against the wall with a cock inside me." He started and reached a hand to touch George's neck, barely touching it before his hand travelled lower down George's chest and abdomen till it landed on the latter's belt, he tugged at it gently. "I'm sure we can solve our problem with all three of us being happy." He nearly purred, nearly because he was still worried it's not going to go his way.  


"Don't touch me." George hissed out and Draco hastily took his hand away before taking both of his arms behind his back.  


"A command like that really turns me on." Draco said with a little smile, George seemed a little taken aback while Fred laughed.  


"God, you really are a whore." The twin said and Draco was not offended at all, he knew he was.  


"What do you think Fred?" George asked as he pulled away to look at his twin.  


"I think you know what I think George." The latter replied and then they both looked down at Draco, as if keeping him in suspense. "I think you got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes please~ I don't think I spellchecked it good enough.


	8. Draco x Fred + George Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said I would post 2 days ago but I got distracted with reading fanfics and doing my college project so I didn't have time xd Sorry~ Here is the chapter

"I think you got yourself a deal."  


"Nothing bad in having a bit of fun." George added with a nod, Draco felt weight falling off of his shoulders and couldn't help but get excited at what's to come. "What's your safe-word?"  


Draco frowned and tilted his head in confusion, what?  


"What's a safe-word?" He asked and the twins chuckled in amusement, making Draco feel like an idiot.  


"Damn. Well, a safe word is a word someone says, usually the sub, when they are sure they want to stop." George explained, one question was answered but now there was another question.  


"And what's a sub?" Draco pressed on, feeling a little irritated when the twins exchanged glances at his cluelessness.  


"Aw no, George he is too innocent." Fred mocked sweetly and they both laughed. Draco crossed his arms over his chest again.  


"I can assure you I'm anything but innocent Weasley." He defended but then Fred reached a hand and grabbed a chunk of Draco's soft hair, yanking his head back and making him look up at him. Draco gasped at the sudden pull. immediately shutting up when he felt his cock stir in interest at the slight sting.  


"Did one of us tell you to change position?" He asked and Draco narrowed his eyes at him, trying not to melt because he was already quite turned on.  


"No." He said which made the hand in his hair tighten, the ginger boy yanked again in warning, making Draco a little breathless.  


"Did we tell you you can speak?" George prompted and Draco closed his mouth, after a moment he shook his head. "Yes we didn't."  


"You will now tell us a word we are gonna use as your safe-word, if you ever want us to stop you just say it and we will stop." Draco honestly didn't expect the twins to be so- so nice. They gave him a choice to stop if he will wants to. It was really nice of them though Draco was sure that he is going to enjoy it anyway, he definitely had worse but it made him trust the twins a little more. Fred let go of his hair.  


"Well, tell us your safe word." George prompted with that mischievous little smile and Draco quickly tried to come up with something. It might as well be something he doesn't like.  


"Uh... Gryffindor?" He asked more than stated and the twins grinned again.  


"Gryffindor it is, remember it." Draco nodded in agreement, why couldn't he just say stop? That was normal, he didn't know why he needed a fancy word. He thought it was kind of weird, but then when were the twins normal anyway.  


Without another moment wasted, George pulled his wand out and flicked his wrist and Draco managed to only let out a gasp before his clothes disappeared completely from his body. His first instinct was to cover himself, hands twitching to his front but then freezing when Fred made a tutting sound in warning, the Slytherin sheepishly pulling them back behind his back. He was not shy per say, of course he wasn't, he knew people found his body arousing, after all for some reason his ass was taken by more death eaters he can count but he personally hated everything about himself and his first reaction was to cover himself so the twins wouldn't change their mind.  


"Now Malfoy, get on your knees, eyes on the floor and hands behind your back till we say otherwise." Fred instructed and Draco swallowed, anticipating what is going to happen next. He moved away from the wall to the middle of the room, so the gingers would be able to see him from all angles if they wanted to and then gracefully dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on the floor.  


There was a moment of silence where the blond boy could only see George's shoes and then he moved, circling Draco to get a better look and from the double steps he could hear he suspected Fred was doing just the same. He loved being watched, especially in such vulnerable position, the only thing making him restless was the death mark that he tried to cover so the twins wouldn't see it, but it seemed that they completely ignored it.  


"Would you look at that George, a Malfoy wanting a Waesley's dick so bad." Draco would never have guessed which twin said it if it wasn't for the name, it was a bit unnerving to not know but also exciting, Fred was standing behind him.  


"Do you want it bad, Malfoy?" One of them asked, Draco nodded shamelessly, earning a snicker. "Answer properly when I ask you a question you fucking slut." Fred said in a warning, dark tone which made Malfoy flinch at the familiar word yet his cock twitch at the same time.  


"Y-yes. Fuck yes." He corrected himself because of the stutter, he was certainly above caring about being needy, obviously that was something the twins wanted and he always adapted himself, he had no problem with begging, if anything it only turned him on more.  


"Good boy~" One of them singsonged, making Draco straighten a little bit in confidence due to the praise, however right after there was a hand on his head and then he was shoved to the floor face first, his palms managing to hit the floor seconds before his face made contact with it.  


There was a loud smack and then Draco felt his arse cheek stinging where it was slapped, he released a eager, quiet whimper at the sudden rough treatment.  


"Hands behind your back Malfoy or you're not getting any dick." He wasn't sure if one of the twins was joking because they can't possibly change their mind now but he still hastily placed his arms back behind himself, not fast enough it seemed because then he received another two spanks, harder that the first ones, making him moan and wince softly in pleasure. "Not fast enough." The same twin said with slightly apologising yet amused chuckle. Draco couldn't help but huff at the jokster behind him.  


He was growing restless, his cock already dripping precome onto his thigh and floor and the two were just messing around.  


"Get on with it-" He was cut off by his own gasp when he felt pain travelling through his body, it was painful, his body tensing but releasing right after, making him slump his cheek back against the floor and try to catch his breath. It was not Crucio, no, he knew what Crucio felt like and it was unbearable, this was something else and only made his prick even harder.  


"Punishment charm for kinky bastards like us. For talking when not allowed." The other twin- George explained as he kneeled in front of Draco. "Look at me." He demanded and the blonde turned his head to the side lifting his eyes only as the other twin still prevented him by lifting his head up where it was holding his head pinned to the ground, yet now Fred also placed his hand on his ass, pressing into the flesh of his arse cheek where he spanked him multiple times, running his finger against his pink hole but not pressing - taking his time when Draco already wanted his dick in him.  


He looked up to see George grinning mischievously down at him, Draco never knew a Weasley can look as hot as the twin did now.  


"What's your safe word?" George asked, Draco cleared his throat.  


"Gryffindor." He replied, earning a quick nod from the latter, suddenly Fred took a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up just enough so he can look up at George properly, Malfoy gasping is surprise but then his mouth falling shut as George conjured something into his hand. "You know what this is~?" The boy cooed and Draco's eyes widened in amazement and bewilderment.  


"It's a, uh- it's a dick." The blonde never saw something like that, it was a dick but there was no person attached to it, what dark magic was that? Both twins laughed softly.  


"It's a dildo Malfoy, something a slut like you should know of." George said as he moved it closer to Draco's face. "It's going to fuck that tight ass of yours while we watch." He pressed the tip against the blond's lips. "Suck, make it wet for yourself." He instructed and even though Draco had never saw such a thing before he was grateful that the twins kept explaining what was going to happen to him and opened his mouth eagerly, licking the big "dildo" with his tongue and coating it with saliva, letting George put it in his mouth and moaning around it when he felt Fred's fingers pushing past his entrance and scissoring, moving his hips a little to get them deeper. Then George pushed the dick down Draco's throat quickly and the younger boy chocked on it out of surprise, spluttering when instead of easing it only was pressed further and then taking few ragged breaths when the twin in front of him pulled it out with a 'ups, sorry' - but it couldn't be more obvious how not sorry he was.  


"Please-" He whined but immediately hissed when that punishment charm was applied again and his body tensed in pleasurable pain and he moaned, Fred's fingers finding his prostate and only doubling the pleasure. He sagged against Fred's hold again when his body relaxed, breathing loudly and trying to catch his breath.  


"Isn't he enjoying the punishment a little too much George?" Fred asked teasingly as he pulled his fingers out, making Draco whine at the loss. "He is still lose enough after Neville." Fred informed and the blond found himself blushing at being so openly outed.  


"Do you want this dick Malfoy?"  


"Yes." The blonde answered quickly, he wanted it, it was hard, harder than a real dick and he wanted to see how it felt.  


"Ask for it nicer~" The latter prompted, Draco grit his teeth, he was never teased so much, he never had to wait for a dick, for release but Fred was holding him and he couldn't rut against anything.  


"Please, I want to feel it inside me, it's so hard, please." He whined, hoping that will get him what he wants and he was not let down, George passed the spit covered "dildo" to Fred and soon he felt it pressing against his entrance, he winced with a moan at the feeling of something so thick entering him. It felt different yet similar to a real dick, somehow still more invasive because of the different material it was made with.  


He was so distracted he didn't immediately feel George slipping something on his dick, only when he tugged hard to get it in place Draco noticed the uncomfortable feeling and slight pain of something small and metallic forcefully slipping onto the base of his cock.  


"Cock ring Malfoy." George explained at the look of alarm on the blonde's face. Then that sly look appeared back on his face. "To keep you from coming till we allow you to."  


Draco wanted to be angry yet he could only feel aroused at the vulnerable position he was in, he never experienced this kind of sex and he was more than willing to let the twins do whatever they wanted as long as he managed to cum at the end. Maybe it was a test? To see if a Malfoy would get off to muggle sex stuff?  


He heard a click and then the purple "dildo" began vibrating inside of him, he released a loud moan at the insistent buzz against his prostate and wanted to support himself on his hands but Fred grabbed them, spanking him four times, making Draco release even more of those sinful noises.  


"You are not being a good bitch Malfoy." One of the twins said darkly, Draco flinched, scared they would stop.  


"I'm sorry-" He managed to say out loud.  


"It seems that we will have to-" George continued after Fred and Draco whined.  


"No, please. I'm sorry." He continued apologising, lifting his gaze up to look at the ginger boy in front of him. George closed his mouth, a look of fake disappointment on his face as he stared down back at Draco though now he was stood up, no longer kneeling. He flicked his wand and the blond's hands were immediately tied behind his back with a spell, then the same pain as before came back. George kept teasing him with the punishment charm, the pain in addition to the constant vibrations of the dildo inside him making him nearly over the edge. George used the punishment spell on him thrice- the ginger was counting and when he finally stopped Draco was whining and moaning in turns and he was sure he just had a dry orgasm because he felt as if he just came but his cock was still hard and throbbing against the cock ring.  


His eyes flickered around the room, both twins were not in front of him which meant they were watching him from behind.  


"Safe word?" Fred asked after George was done, just to make sure.  


"Gryffindor." Draco said shakily as soon as he caught his breath, his thighs were shaking and his knees began to ache in contact with the hard ground, the vibrating dick making him bite his lip at the oversensitive feeling.  


Suddenly the "dildo" was pulled out of him with a pop and he relaxed a little, not sure if he can lift himself up and it would be hard with his hands tied behind his back so he just stayed as he was, waiting for the next move.  


"Jesus, look at you Malfoy. Who knew you were such a whore, whining like a bitch in heat." One of the twins said and then there was a pull on his arm and he was back on his shaky legs.  


"Do you want to continue?" The second one said- George. Draco nodded a bit too eagerly, he was a bit dazed.  


"Yes." He added quickly and the twins grinned.  


"Good boy." Fred praised and then motioned to one of the desks. "Lay on the table."  


Draco tried to do as he was told, he would do anything at this point. George helping him to make sure he didn't fall off and when he was on it he found it not long enough for his whole body to fit. Fortunately his confusion was erased when Fred grabbed his hips and pushed him further till Draco's head was hanging from one side and his ass was barely on the table, it was uncomfortable but the blonde had worse.  


With no warning or so ever, Fred pushed into him with one, rough swift thrust, making Draco moan, he lifted his head up to look at the ginger as he fucked him but his head was yanked back and he saw an upside down face and cock of George Weasley.  


"Don't forget about me Malfoy." The latter said as he guided his cock to rest against Draco's swollen lips, the boy automatically opening his mouth to let the latter in happily with a hum.  


As soon as George showed his dick into the Slytherin's mouth, both of the twins began to move, Fred wasting no time to fuck into him with hard thrusts, holding him by the hips while George had a hold of his neck, restricting his air supply while also making sure to choke him lightly with every deeper thrust.  
"Now, if you want to stop just kick Fred." George joked with a chuckle, after all Draco was unable to say the safe word with his mouth filled with cock. Of course he didn't need that fucking safe word anyway, there was no place he would rather be right now.  


The twins kept thrusting into him till they became erratic, Draco kept blacking out slightly from the pleasure and restricted air supply as he got used to George's thrusts and no longer choked so much, just took it. George came first, spilling into Draco's mouth, the younger boy swallowing as much as he managed, some spilling down his cheek and pretty close to his eye when the ginger boy pulled away.  


"P-please take it off, I want to cum." He begged, wasting no time to remind them that he still didn't cum properly because of that thing- he forgot the name of that muggle thing.  


"Since you was so good." Fred said and then the cockring simply disappeared, George reached and wrapped his hand around Draco's pink dick, giving it two pumps and the blonde was cumming. The latter twin coming soon after the blonde and going at it till he was spent, pulling out and stepping away.  
The room was silent for a moment except the ragged breaths of the three boys. When they calmed down Fred took his wand out and undo the spell that bound Draco's wrists together, the boy sighing in relief when he finally was able to move his wrists again.  


He sat up and didn't bother to dress up yet, he felt very lightheaded and from what he saw the twins weren't getting dressed just yet. George used some cleaning charms on all three of them, humming contently as he did so while Fred flopped his arse down next to Draco on the desk, the Slytherin eyeing him warily.  


They were done, why were they still here?  


He was about to ask when Fred turned and looked down at him with a grin. "Chocolate?" He asked and without waiting for an answer conjured one chocolate frog for each of them and shoved one into Draco's hand, passing the other to George.  


Draco was confused, his hands were still shaking and he nearly dropped the frog but caught it, George laughed with a quick 'easy there'.  


"Eat up." Fred prompted as he ate his own frog, Draco frowned. "What?"  


"Why are you still here? We are done you-.... you don't need to be here with me anymore." The blonde asked, both of the twins snickered.  


"Even a Malfoy needs some aftercare." George said.  


Malfoy once again had no idea what the fuck they were talking about but he appreciated whatever it was.  


.............................................  


The twins waited a week before they once again approached Draco, he was siting in the library doing his potions essay when George came and leaned on the table in front of him. Draco looked up with a raised brow, waiting for the taller to say something but he was just smiling innocently.  


"What is it Weasley?" Draco mused, holding his quill a little tighter in anticipation, he waited for them to approach him all week and finally one of them did.  


"I want you to do my potions essay for me." Weasley demanded, Draco unfortunately shared his potions class with the twins, the ministry rules changed after the war and they needed to finish their potions qualifications if they wanted to make stuff for their joke shop themselves, otherwise it was illegal for them to sell them without proper knowledge.  


Draco hummed, tapping his chin in deep thought, smirking a little. "And what is in it for me?"  


At that Weasley smirked back and straightened up. "If you do my essay I might let you suck me off." He said, half joking half-offering, Draco raised his brow once again.  


"Oh, I don't know. I think your offer is a bit selfish, I would spend whole day writing that essay for you. I think I deserve a better reward." He teased in a drawl, making George's smile widen.  


"I'm sure we can think of something better." George promised.  


"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I wouldn't write any form of incest, especially between twins because I have a twin but who wouldn't want Weasley twins to fuck Draco right xd


	9. Draco

Draco was sitting in the great hall, Pansy and Blaise came so the girl could tell him some fresh gossip about the Hufflepuff students that the blonde was completely not interested in. She not often approached him, as he preferred to get into some interesting Potions book instead of engaging in a conversation with her about someones strange 'attire' or the colour of their nail polish. Back in the days Draco would gossip with her, but since the end of the war he found no desire nor he wanted to get even more hate than he already got. Plus, it was the first time in many weeks when Pansy left the safety of their little Slytherin crowd in the Great hall and talked to him, what were Slytherin friends for, right?  


He kept throwing "oh?" or "yes" or simple nod at whatever the girl said to seem interested, patting Serpens as she slept on his lap, purring contently.  


"Oh right, you have a cat." The black haired girl said nonchalantly and reached a hand to pat the little kitten too, but the Siamese shot up at the first pat and hissed, speeding away from them. Draco stood up and was off, wanting to catch up to her before she will get lost, she was still a little one so she wouldn't know her way back.  


The little white ball of fur was hard to find, and Draco had to discreetly crane his neck to check under other tables, making soft noises to make the cat come back to him. When he spotted her he stopped in his tracks, the kitten jumped up to the lap of no one else but Hermione Granger, snuggling to her ugly, big, ginger cat that Draco didn't know the name of. The Gryffindors began aw-ing and oh-ing at the kitten, petting and passing her around like a toy without Draco's permission. When he finally gathered courage to go to the tent of lions without Goyle, his cat was being petted by Harry.  


"Give me back my cat Potter." Draco said as he approached the table, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the twins turned to look at him, making him feel a little outnumbered but he kept a straight expression.  


"It's yours?" Harry looked down at the cat.  


"Don't give it back Harry, he will give it to snakes!" Ron said dramatically, giggling at his own joke right after.  


"You're exaggerating Weasley." The Slytherin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, not quite sure what else he could do with them to get his cat back so he decided on a demanding stance.  


"Well, it ran away from you. Your own cat doesn't like you Malfoy." Harry teased, petting the cat, it began purring at the touch, completely not bothered by her owners discomfort.  


"Nonsense, it ran away from Pansy." Draco thought he will have to fight the cat out of Harry's hands but the kitten wriggled out of the boy's grip, zigzagged around some food on the table and then sprang into the air and clung onto Draco's shirt with her claws as if from a cliff, the blonde unglued her away and instead placed her on his shoulder, where she also stuck her claws for support, holding for deal life ungracefully and shaking like a little cute kitten like her would.  


"What's the cat's name?" Hermione asked conversationally, too casually it seemed as Ron glared at her, she scoffed. "What? Crookshanks can do with a friend." She explained matter of factly.  


"My cat will not engage in any plays with your dirty moggie-" Draco began tensely but Neville chimed in, saving him from saying something rude and regretting it later.  


"The kitty is Serpens, from the star constellation of a snake." Neville explained cheerfully and everybody turned to look at him questioningly. "What?"  


"How do you know?" Harry asked, making the twins giggle because they probably knew why he knew. Neville shrugged and went back to his soup innocently.  


"I just know." Truth is, Draco took Serpens with him for every patrol, even when he was going to meet Neville in the classroom, the brunet was very charmed by Draco's cat so the blonde told him stuff like her name and what it meant- not because he wanted to be Neville's friend, it was only polite to exchange some pleasantries with someone that had a dick up your arse a few minutes ago.  


"My cat and your cat should be friends- Hey Malfoy!" Granger shouted after him but the blonde was already going back to his house table, he couldn't take so many war saviours at once.

…………………………………….

Few days later:  


Draco was once again sitting alone at the Slytherin table, reading a book and letting Serpens chase after his finger that was making patterns on the wooden surface of the table when he felt the need to look up, as if someone was staring at him from somewhere. He lifted his head up from the book, jumping startled when he saw that his stalker wasn't looking at him from another table but from right opposite of him. There, standing in her pale and blonde glory was Luna Lovegood, staring at him with those big, mad eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. He had a staring contest with her for an awkward minute, waiting for her to say something first, maybe why she came here but she just stood there. He cleared his throat.  


"Lovegood." He nodded in greeting.  


"Luna." She corrected, Draco raised a brow, looking around to see if any Ravenclaws were looking, it must be a prank or something.  


"Excuse me?"  


"Call me Luna, I also accept your apology letter." She said serenely, no trace of a smile accompanying the seemingly friendly words. Never anyone even replied to his apology letters, even more to come up to him few months after writing it and saying they accept it, Draco didn't know what to do, once again students were looking. He also knew that the blonde girl had a reputation of a freak, not having talked to her once outside of the dungeons at Malfoy Manor Draco wasn't sure what to expect.  


"...Okay, thank you." He said politely. He felt bad for thinking that but he was still Malfoy- even if he was trying to keep a low profile and was siting alone he still knew what students thought of Luna, she was considered a 'freak' and Draco didn't particularly want to be seen with her, old habits die hard.  


"I like your cat. What's his name?" She asked dreamily, her eyes now moved to the cat that was pawing at Draco's hand, trying to get him to play with her again.  


"Um, it's Serpens."  


"Like the star constellation, I like it." She said and abruptly sat down opposite of Draco at the Slytherin table- which never happened before, all the Slytherins snapped their heads in her direction. "Why are you not eating?" She asked and the blonde nearly choked on air at the sudden question, he looked around discreetly, some students were still looking and Luna didn't even make an attempt to speak quietly, Draco immediately felt defensive.  


"I'm not hungry today." He answered shortly, trying to not narrow his eyes to show her that her presence here was not welcomed. Serpens zigzagged around the food and nudged Luna's hand for a pet, the girl did pet her but her disturbing eyes were glued on Draco.  


"But it's not just today, you barely eat anything from the table on good days, sometimes you don't eat anything and sometimes you only eat an apple." She blurted out, the Slytherin quickly reached for a plate of sandwiches and grabbed one, he began eating. First Potter was stalking him, now this Lovegood girl, bloody great.  


"I have no idea what you mean." Draco shrugged her off, the Lovegood girl finally smiled a little.  


"I like you, you've changed. Let's be friends." She said so lightly Draco couldn't believe it, this girl was the girl that was locked in the Malfoy Manor for days, she was tortured with Crucio for information right in his home and she wanted to be friends with him? People were right, she was indeed a strange girl.  


He was about to tell her she should go when someone from the Gryffindor table stood up hastily.  


"Luna! You don't know what you're saying, you can't trust a Malfoy." It was Hermione, loud as loud can be and now even the headmistress sure heard and was looking at what's happening.  


"Hermione." Luna said, not rising her voice and Draco wasn't sure if Granger even heard her from so far away with her gentle tone of voice. "You're being rude."  


Draco wanted to hide under the table and slowly make his exit, he didn't know his day would go like that, if he knew he would once again have the attention of everybody gathered in the Great Hall on himself he would have pretended he is sick and wouldn't even come here.  


"Yeah, Luna is right." Someone said and to Draco's dread, it was Neville. "Draco really changed, I will sit with them today." The brunet said and took his plate before moving to sit at Draco's right. Now not only Hermione but other Gryffindors opened their mouth to say something.  


"Enough of this commotion, everybody go back to your food." Minerva said but if Draco wasn't mistaken he saw a faint smile on her face, why was she smiling? "Mr.Longbottom and Mrs.Lovegood, you get 30 points each for your house for showing inter-house unity." She ended as she sat back down.  
Sure enough, everybody went back to chattering and eating, except Draco who was still munching on that piece of sandwich he bit to convince Luna he eats normally, his shoulders hunched to make himself just a little less visible as Luna and Neville began chatting about.  


"What do you think Draco?" Luna asked suddenly but the blonde Slytherin got so lost in his thoughts he had no idea what they were even talking about.  


"Uh? Oh well..... listen-" He looked at Neville. "You really don't have to sit here." Draco really hoped he would just go back and sit at the Gryffindor table, what had he done to deserve them two sitting and chatting so casually with him? Because all he could think about was participating in hurting their loved ones at the war and that was not a good reason.  


"I'm siting here because I want to." The Gryffindor said with a grin.  


"Same here." Luna chimed in in her dreamy voice. "So relax and tell me what hair conditioner you use, because I can't even brush my hair." The girl said with a soft, yet still dramatic sigh and just now the blonde Slytherin noticed something sticking out of her tangled hair.  


"Is that a wand?" He asked and the girl touched the place he was pointing at.  


"Oh my, so that's where it was, I thought I lost it yesterday but it must have got tangled up when I put it behind my ear...." The girl mused. Sweet Salazar, who was he even siting with? Soon Neville and Luna were making another commotion trying and failing to get the wand out of the girl's hair. It was kind of a nice change not to sit alone again, even if he would have chosen a different company of maybe more normal people.  


He glanced at the other Slytherins to see if they were laughing at him but the only one that was watching them was Goyle, he didn't look too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter very soon because I decided to speed up my writing a little because I came up with so many future fanfic ideas due to this youtube channel- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAK06qo9NiM&list=PLnrcXMm5sJV5gbZQeV9YNU0ibIA2Njlj4 (I will give all interested a link because I fell in love with them xd) It's basically Drarry and Ron x Hermione (how is that ship called?) and the Marauders but I came up with some fics for my other ships too~  
> Anyway, so expect another chapter very soon~ It will be Draco x Blaise for anybody that's wondering. Leave a nice comment if you liked the chapter or a kudo <3


	10. Draco x Blaise (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk, I'm sorry I probably dissapointed you all with this long break but I had to finisz my animation project for my college, this was my final major project so I couldn't slack off. Also, if anyone is interested I'm looking for someone to spell check my chapters before I post them because then I would update a lot faster, if someone is interested please leave a comment about it, I would really apreciate it <3 You have to have a good British grammar tho.

Draco was siting in the Great Hall at breakfast, playing with the food he was pretending to eat because of Luna who kept staring at him till he loaded his plate full of food till she was satisfied enough to start a conversation with Neville. He kept his head low, still having no idea why they were even here. It was ridiculous how persistent these two were, they kept trying to engage him in a conversation and kept siting with him even though he made it clear he doesn't want them here on many occasions. He fed Serpens some of the chicken breast to have something to occupy himself and then left with a polite 'see you later' when he was sure Ginerva wasn't looking.  


He conjured his bag, giving Serpens to one of the younger Slytherins so they would get her back to the common room and headed to his potions class where he bumped into someone, it was Hermione. He raised his chin higher and tightened the hold on his book bag, trying to appear superior.  


"Sorry." He hissed, trying to dismiss himself fast.  


"Watch where you're going Malfoy." Ron appeared out of nowhere, his voice dangerously low and when Draco looked in his direction he saw Potter and the Weasley twins too. Great, he just needed to walk into the pack of Gryffindors he tried desperately to avoid.  


"Were you eavesdropping Malfoy?" Potter asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  


"No, I was just walking by." He really must have spaced out good if he didn't hear them all chattering with each other. Harry seemed to be a little turned off by his lack of bite, that was good, he might leave soon. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm trying to get to my class." He tried to walk past them but then Fred grabbed his wrist, making him startle and look at the taller boy.  


"We actually hoped you would be passing by." The twin said.  


"Yes, we have to talk." George said and then the twins began pushing and pulling him in the direction of one class. Draco let them, he was willing to skip his Potions class for them now after having to talk with the Golden Trio. "See you around guys!" George shouted and waved at the mentioned, confused trio before they rounded a corner.  


"Where are we going?" Draco asked, trying not to sound so curious.  


"Right here." Fred said and then pulled him into an empty room.  


"I would really appreciate if you two would stop approaching me around other people." Draco frowned at the two as they locked the door to the classroom. "Unwanted attention."  


"And here I thought Malfoy's love attention." George teased with an eye roll before he put his hand into his pocket, rummaging for a moment before pulling a sweet out of it and showing it to Malfoy.  


".... Candy, and?" Draco scrunched his nose, he was not impressed, he expected to see a new muggle 'sex toy' (as the twins called them) so to see a pink sweet was rather disappointing, they wanted him to eat that? It wasn't even wrapped, how long was it in Weasley's pocket?  


"It's not just a sweet Malfoy my dear!" George explained, getting more excited than appropriate.  


"It's a very special something, we want you to eat it now and come to us straight after classes." Fred explained, pulling at the wrist he was still holding and pushing the sweet into Draco's palm.  


"......" Draco stared at the sweet, was it filled with poison? Do they want to kill him? Draco wanted to die yes, but when it came to 'doing the deed' he was a coward.  


"Oh stop being so scared, it will make you feel really good. We invented that some time ago, you will be our little test subject." George explained, the blonde raised his brow not convinced, so the ginger quickly continued. "Don't worry, we both tested it, you are safe."  


"You are not allowed to touch yourself and you have to find us after classes, we will reward you." Fred added, now the Slytherin was looking at the sweet curiously. Draco weighted his options, there was nothing bad in trying and from what the twins were saying the candy could only make him feel good. Without further thought Draco put it in his mouth and sucked, the sweet tasted like strawberry.  


"Good boy~" The twins praised together and then pushed him out of the room. With quick goodbyes they left Draco in the corridor still sucking on the sweet.  


......  


Draco did not feel the effect of the sweet throughout half of his first lesson and he got worried that the twins only messed with him but then when the professor was giving the homework Draco started feeling really hot. He loosened his collar, the robes felt much hotter than before. Despite the sudden, lightly uncomfortable change in his body temperature nothing else happened for the rest of the lesson.  


He was walking to his Defence against the dark arts class when he felt tinging in his crotch, delicate pleasure as if someone was gently teasing him through his pants and now Draco got a little worried because the effects were escalating fast and he was just about to start his second class.  


He entered the room, catching the Weasley twins glancing at him with their annoying yet sexy smirks, he shrugged his bag off on his desk, taking off his robe after a moment of thought because he was worried he will begin to sweat.  


"Draco, let's work together." Neville came to him with a sweet smile.  


"Sure." He said, plastering a smile of his own on his face.  


He was doing fine for the first ten minutes of the class, their professor setting them with a quite simple task. Then suddenly the effects of the sweet hit him full blow and he couldn't help it when a moan escaped his lips, Neville's head snapped in his direction.  


"Are you okay?" He asked, it might have sounded like a noise of pain and the boy just shot a duelling spell at him that the boy deflected but maybe it still hit or something , Draco quickly nodded.  


"Perfectly fine." He said, unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, fuck his dark mark, he was fucking hot and very happy that he long since found a convenient spell that helped cover a visible bulge in pants. Neville and some other students eyed the mark for a second, but Draco didn't even notice as he concentrated on not showing any effects of the candy.  


Another ten minutes in the lesson and Draco began panting under his breath, wiping at his forehead to make sure he wasn't sweating and completely failing in the duel against Neville who used a simple, first year Flipendo jinx on him that he should have easily shielded himself from. At the end Neville came rushing to his side, helping him up and apologising profusely.  


"That was pathetic Malfoy." He heard Ron Weasley shout and laugh from where he duelled with Harry, Draco bit his lip, he didn't know what to say and barely could think about that ginger fucker anyway, he was impossibly hard.  


"Don't worry Draco, everybody makes mistakes." Neville encouraged from next to him and Draco wanted to tell him to suck him off right here and now.  


"Yeah, thanks." He hissed through his teeth as politely as he could while closing his eyes and taking a breath, only that a quiet whimper escaped his mouth and Neville once again looked alarmed.  


"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again, looking alarmed.  


"A bit sick I guess." He said very fast, chancing a glance at the twins who weren't looking in his direction. He should just tell Neville and demand a shag but then he was meant to get a reward or something, he didn't know who to choose.  


Halfway through the lesson Draco was already on the edge, even the professor noticed something was wrong and tried to consult the blonde Slytherin about it but it didn't work so she just left him to it when Draco snapped at her. He was feeling very dizzy at this point and was happy when the professor allowed him to sit down, thinking he is not feeling well.  


He sat down and rested his forehead on the table, trying to keep it together because he couldn't let himself come in the middle of the classroom, literally couldn't- he tried touching himself discreetly but for some reason he couldn't come.  


"You look absolutely ravishing right now." George suddenly said from next to him, Draco sent him a dirty look that was meant to show how much he hated him right in this moment at which the twin only chuckled. "How are you feeling right now?"  


"Absolutely amazing." Draco hissed out, the twin tutted at him.  


"Now don't be rude, that's not what a good boy does."  


"You-" The blonde sneered but then stopped himself and sighed. "I can't come." He whispered then, wanting to know why and make it stop.  


"I know." George smiled innocently and then walked away.  


For the rest of the lesson Draco found himself fighting not to beg either Neville, George or Fred to fuck him, it was especially hard because the twins kept teasing and annoying him for the rest of the class while Neville kept touching him all over to make sure he was alright. At the end of the lesson Draco asked them if they can do it now but the twins were ruthless and insisted to wait till the end of classes.  


Disappointed and dizzy, Draco began making his way to the third class, not even noticing when someone began walking next to him till that someone spoke. He was concentrating more on his shaking hands on his bag, not wanting to touch himself in the middle of the hall, one reason for that was that it would not do anything anyway but the need was hard to control.  


"What are Fred and George up to? You are not looking fine." Draco knew that voice, it was not a voice he wanted to hear right now.  


"Please go away Potter." Draco said through his teeth, pressing his fingers against his eyes and then wiping his forehead, he felt covered in sweat.  


"What did they want from you in that classroom?" Harry pressed on.  


"It's rude to stalk people." Draco whispered as soon as he registered what the brunette said, he was beginning to black out a little.  


"Just bloody tell me Malfoy." Harry demanded.  


"Fuck me." The blonde blurted out, making them both stop in their track shocked, Draco tried really hard to feel embarassed about what he just said but all he felt himself slipping, the brunette in front of him began to get a little blurry. Harry gaped like a fish for a moment before finally finding his voice. 

"W-what did you say?" The chosen one stuttered. 

"I said FUCK you, Potter." Draco hissed, correcting himself with as much venom as he could muster, that's what he wanted to say from the start of this conversation. He swayed a little at his own sudden outburst. "You and your hero complex can sod off." Harry recoiled in surprise, his features hardening, looking a little excited that Draco finally started fighting back, ready to argue because that was what they always did.  


Draco didn't know if Potter said anything else because then everything went black and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, The reason why there are so many people in my chapters is because I want to make sure I include every ship at some point~ Keep all ships relevant.


	11. Draco x Blaise (Pt.2)

Draco opened his eyes with a groan, wherever he was laying it was very soft. He watched the ceiling, his breathing laboured, he was still painfully- PAINFULLY hard.

He turned his head around to investigate his surroundings, he was in his room. Good.

"Oh, you woke up fast." Draco's head spoon in the other direction, Blaise was standing next to him with that knowing smile of his, then the dark skinned boy laughed. "You should have seen this, Potter wanted to carry you to the infirmary, you are lucky I was there and brought you here."

Blaise was talking but the blonde Slytherin barely registered his words, he can deal with everything later.

"Blaise-" Draco started, realising his throat was dry and licked his lips, the boy once again smiled like he always did, like he was judging Draco. "Fuck."

"What is it?" The dark skinned boy raised a brow, he fucking knows, he just wanted to see Draco suffering.

"I need-" He once again wanted to say something but cut himself off to muffle a moan. Instead he reached a hand and hooked his finger's under Blaise's waist band, tugging to get the unneeded layer of clothing off. God, he never felt like that before, like a bitch in heat. It didn't even feel good anymore, it was painful. He was lucky that Blaise was there because right now he wouldn't give a fuck who he was about to do it with, even if it was Potter or Madam Pomfrey in the medical wing.

"Say it." Blaise prompted, a gleam in his eyes that only encouraged Draco to speak.

"Your cock." He finished his sentence in a gasp. "Or mouth, anything-" He babbled and then the taller Slytherin shooshed him.

"What would Potter say if he carried you all the way to the infirmary only to find out you fainted because you are horny?" The dark skinned man continued to taunt him, as if he haven't hear Draco's demand. The blonde couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the latter by his tie and yanked him on the bed, where he found strength to do that in his weakened state is a mystery. As soon as Blaise hit the bed Draco pushed himself up and sat on his lap, not wasting a moment he began grinding softly against the latters thigh, just this much friction made him see stars. "Impatient are we?"

"Fuck me." Draco moaned out, speeding his movement, he was close, surprisingly close. "Or get Goyle or Pansy- Anyone."

"Alright Princess, but we are doing it my way." Blaise said and the blonde could only nod hastily. Suddenly his clothes were off, to Draco's relief, he felt slightly cooler without them, his pink dick hit his abdomen and he could feel he was very wet, for some reason his dick dripped lot's of precome, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" Blaise complimented as he placed his hands on Draco's hips-actually complimented him for the first time, it was concerning. "I will make you even prettier." The boy whispered and with another flick of his wand Draco was once again dressed, but not in his uniform, he was wearing a woman's uniform, same what Hermione and Pansy would wear. He gasped when he saw it, he wasn't sure how to feel about this, was Blaise making fun of him? He would have to ask later because now he couldn't concentrate on being bothered.

"Blaise-" He hissed out as he leaned in and began to nuzzle and lick at his neck, inhaling his scent. "Fuck me." He whispered. "God fuck me, I need it so bad. Right no-" He was once again shushed.

"I got you." The dark skinned boy said and then pecked Draco's forehead- pecked his forehead. What was happening Draco didn't know.

Then, Blaise grabbed his arms and flipped them around, now Draco was under the dark skinned boy. Blaise sneaked one hand under the skirt, taking a hold of Draco's leaking cock, tugging and stroking it gently, painfully slow.

"Damn, you are so wet down there, like a girl." The taller boy said in his calm and neutral tone right into Draco's ear, making him shudder and blush. Draco couldn't help but feel as if the boy was judging him, he always was, it made the blonde a little self- conscious right now especially because he was in a girl uniform and compared to a girl, he wasn't used to a nice Blaise.

"D-don't tease me, just get on with it." Draco hissed but then immediately moaned after, he cummed just after few strokes, he never came so fast. This time Blaise chuckled as he stroked the blonde through his orgasm, Draco whimpering into the latter's neck as he clutched his shirt. It hurt, it didn't feel nice. Why didn't it feel nice? No matter what the cumming part always felt nice, why didn't it now?

"Fuck, that was cute. I didn't know you come so fast, that's a little embarrassing isn't it?" The man said in amusement.

"More." Draco demanded and let go of the boy, flopping onto his stomach and raising his butt in the air. "Fuck me, now." He insisted, he will defend his manliness some other time.

"Hurry" He whined when Blaise moved behind him very slowly and pushed the skirt out of the way to expose Draco's ass, the cool air hitting his heated skin and making him shiver.

"Don't rush Malfoy." The latter said and hooked a finger under the edge of the black stocking on his thigh, pulling it and then letting go, the material slapping gently against his skin, it was enough to make the blonde Slytherin whine again. "You're too impatient." He clicked his tongue and ran his palms against the latters thighs. Then he leaned in and began leaving open mouthed kisses there, licking off any cum and nibbling gently on the skin, slowly travelling higher till he got to Draco's hole, he gave it few licks and teasingly pressed his tongue inside only to quickly pull out, repeating the action till Draco was a moaning mess, he tried to stiffle the noises he made by pressing his head against the pillow.

He came embarrassingly fast once again, even faster than Neville always did and also without touching himself. This time it didn't hurt so bad but it still wasn't as pleasant as it usually was.

Before he could catch his breath he was flipped around onto his back and Blaise was in between his legs, he spread them wider invitingly and when the dark skinned boy adjusted himself he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist, pulling him closer on instinct.

"I want to see you when I fuck you." Blaise said and then entered Draco, the latter moaning when it finally began feeling good, he just hoped he won't come so fast again.

"Yes Blaise, thank you." He hissed out, couldn't help but thank the boy, he thought he was going to go insane before- more than he already was at least.

"You're welcome princess." Blaise joked with a chuckle and a groan when he finally bottomed out. Draco braced himself for some good fucking, Blaise had a big cock, he didn't see it but he knew it was something that he needed to feel more often.

"Move." Draco prompted when it seemed that Blaise was keen on giving him time to adjust, it was the last thing the blonde wanted to do right now. "I'm not made out of glass Zabini." He tired to make it sound like a complain but he was too breathless to make it work. The boy finally began to move, not waiting anymore and instead setting a rough pace, Draco clutching to him to hold onto something and bring the boy closer at the same time.

It was his first time 'embracing' anyone during a shag, the way Blaise concentrated on leaving love bites and kisses on his neck throughout the act making it even more intimate. The fact that it was with Blaise that he never saw eye to eye made it even more weird, but with the latter's size able manhood inside him, slowly speeding the pace up the blonde Slytherin could not bring himself to care.

He was mumbling incoherent words and letting out noises that normally he would be ashamed of, but not right now.

Draco tried to hold off his orgasm as long as he could to not make a complete fool out of himself, clenching around Blaise's dick to make him closer to the edge and as soon as he felt the boy spilling inside him he allowed himself to come.

Instead of pulling out Blaise took his time composing himself, giving Draco another peck on his forehead before leaning away and watching the boy sprawled in front of him as he placed a hand on the blonde's thigh and squeezed reassuringly. Draco covered his eyes with his hand, then wiped his forehead with the outer side. Blaise pulled out of him but still kept watching, like he always was.

Draco wasn't sure what to say, the boy always made him feel uncomfortable and now he was even more uneasy after what just happened, he never came so fast and so many times in one round. Moreover, Blaise was so gentle and nice that it was unnerving, he was never nice. Draco never experienced such- loving sex. Did Blaise have a crush on him? Was he expecting something Draco wasn't willing to give? Couldn't give?

"Listen." He started as he calmed down, reaching to pull the skirt- he still was wearing a girl uniform- to cover himself, not because he was shy about his body but because it probably looked unnatural for a dick to be on display under a skirt. Though the though of wearing it and being on receiving end made him blush uncomfortably. "I'm not looking for a relationship-" He continued but cut himself off when Blaise snorted, Draco waited for the boy to say what's so funny with a glare.

"Me? Date you?" Blaise laughed some more, Draco frowned in confusion. "Please, don't make me laugh."

"But- you was so nice..." Draco explained, he didn't feel disappointed, just confused.

"Listen here, doll.'' He began, the blonde tried not to scowl at another feminising nickname, he was not a woman. "This was just convenient shagging, no strings attached."

"....Good then... we understand each other." Draco nodded awkwardly, he was not used to this kind of sex, neither being compared to a woman, however he can't say he didn't like it. Blaise smirked and stood up, zipping his pants and going in the direction of the door. "Oh! And one more thing!" Draco said hurriedly, Blaise turned to look at him, his hand already on the doorknob, brow raised and no sign of a smile on his features- he was back to his usual self. The blonde Slytherin blushed. "I don't normally come so fast, someone gave me a sodding sex pill or something-"

"Yeah, sure thing Malfoy." Blaise cut him off, sounding smug and like he didn't believe him at all. "We are going to do it again some time princess, see you later."

"Next time I won't let you put a skirt on me." Draco added as he stood up on shaky legs, smirking subtly to himself out of satisfaction when he felt the latter's  
come sliding down his thighs. He pulled the stockings and skirt off and tossed them on the latter's bed. "You are a pervert, that's what you are-" He couldn't finish his sentence as suddenly his hair were pulled and Blaise was kissing him- that was his first kiss and he didn't know how to respond

"We will see." Blaise smirked at him as he pulled away, Draco was about to retort back when he heard a squeal from the doorway, their heads whipped to see a blushing Pansy and not so impressed Goyle standing in the entrance.

"I. Can't. Believe. This." Pansy emphasised each word, gesturing from Blaise to Draco who pulled away from each other, the blonde was already putting a pair of boxers on.

"Close the door you fool!" Draco demanded from the girl, Pansy was about to do so but Goyle pushed her in and slammed the door after himself as he walked away. There was an awkward silence in the room till Pansy smiled mischievously.

"We need to have a threesome!" She announced happily, Blaise snorted.

"No way, I'm gay." The dark skinned boy said as he exited the room. Pansy and Draco watched him go, the blonde then put a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"Don't stress, a threesome can be arranged." He smirked down at the girl.

” />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you like Draco and Pansy to have a threesome with? xd Also, hello~ Long time no see, I promise I will start uploading faster soon <3


	12. Draco x Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I did another smut with Blaise and Draco I’m sorry (not sorry). He is actually quite important because he will help Draco like his body again (I just exposed my ulterior motive). In next chapter you will all get the angst (In other words Draco x Goyle) your all want and deserve ;) Damn, I’am giving you too many spoilers damn. 
> 
> Also, I was listening to very gay songs (RuPaul, Todrick Hall etc) while writing this chapter (If you dunno them then what are you doing reading gay fics xd) and I didn’t proof read so I’m sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy the read~ 
> 
> This chapter will be quite short so I will post another one today (after I take a nap) as well~ I neglected you all hard xd Till then, if you want some spoilers you might try to get some out of me in the comment section (also tell me what’s your favourite ship in this fic) when it comes to spoiling I’m as easy as Draco for a fuck.

A good week passed since Blaise and Draco fucked in their dorms and to be honest, one side of Draco (the more prominent one) wanted to do it again few days ago already, but his proud side (yes, he still had a little bit of dignity left in him) felt very embarrassed and offended by the thought of him in a dress. He already preferred to be the “bottom” as George and Fred called it for some reason, he didn’t need to dress like a girl as well. It wasn’t like Draco didn’t ask Blaise if he wants to shag again but the fucker only smirked and said only if he wears a skirt and panties again, Draco wasn’t sure if he was just tormenting him but that seemed very much like the latter to annoy Draco in the most convenient way for the dark skinned boy. 

So now, he was very horny for Blaise and couldn’t do anything but comply to the latters rules, if that was what it took to get that big dick then he had no other option, plus he felt a little more confident because Pansy and Neville both said he would look good in a skirt when he asked. And no, it wasn’t like Draco didn’t get any action, he got a lot of action, more than probably an average person would stand but he wasn’t average- he was fucked up. 

“.....Ugh, I’m not sure about that...” Draco said hesitantly as he exited their bathroom and entered the boys room, he self-consciously played with the hem of his Slytherin jumper, pulling it lover to cover as much of the short skirt as possible. He glanced at Blaise who was siting on his bed and holding a book, the boy was started to read his lecture because Draco refused to exit the bathroom for good twenty minutes after dressing up. Blaise smiled just briefly at him, a very judging look if you ask the blonde, Draco scoffed under his breath and avoided his gaze with a grimace. “What was I thinking.” He was about to turn around when Blaise grabbed his arm and stood up from his sitting spot. 

“You look so good princess.” Draco scowled up at the tall boy, not believing him one bit, the nickname made him shiver in a good and a bad way. The dark skinned boy placed a hand on Draco’s hip, moving lower and sneaking it under his skirt, then squeezing and caressing his side. “Want to see?” He smirked and lifted his right hand up, flicking his wand and transfiguring his wardrobe into a big mirror, Draco stared at it for a moment. 

“Fuck no.” He attempted to enter the bathroom again but this time Blaise wasn’t as delicate, he held Malfoy’s wrist tighter and spoon him around, pressing his chest against the blonde’s back and turning them to be in front of the mirror, Draco could perfectly see himself whole now and to be honest he didn’t like looking in the mirror anymore, not since the war anyway, even his hair were messier than in his other years at Hogwarts, he only combed them, no longer styled them or anything- no matter what he was disgusting anyway. 

“Let me go!” Draco hissed out, alarmed at the sudden manhandling without permission or a warning. He tired to struggle out but compared to him Blaise ate both his breakfast and dinner this week, Draco didn’t so it was rather useless to struggle. 

“You are so pretty in a skirt Malfoy.” Blaise whispered nonchalantly into his ear, making Draco freeze in the latters hold, normally he would have ugly, degrading words whispered in his ear, Blaise was always only speaking nice, it helped him relax a little, not enough to look into the mirror though. 

He snickered with a scoff. “You are an unimaginable bastard Zabini.” Draco muttered back. 

“Mhm.” Zabini hummed and lifted one hand to Draco’s jaw, holding it and turning it his head so he would look at the mirror. “Now look.” Blaise drawled slowly, sensually if you ask Draco, the tallers arm tightening around Draco’s waist to make sure he won’t escape now that he is holding him with just one arm. “So hot, aren’t you?” 

And what was Draco supposed to say when he did not think that one bit? He didn’t want to look at his flushed face or his used, so willing body, he tried to stare at a point above his reflections shoulder, not at himself. “I don’t want to look.” 

“Such a shame....” Blaise seemed completely unaffected by the blonde’s words, instead the arm that was holding him moved down to his groin, squeezing his tent through the skirt, if not the mirror Draco would moan, but he felt too uncomfortable. He pressed his teeth together to not let any sound escape as Blaise snuck a hand under the skirt and panties and began stroking his dick in a pace that wasn’t slow but also not fast enough. Draco recoiled, which only made him press his arse against Blaise’s crotch, the boy was hard already too. 

“Look at yourself.” Blaise prompted, Draco shook his head as he tried to suppress a sound, he failed miserably which made the sound desperate and pitiful. “Look. Right now.” This time it was a demand hissed out right into his ear as Blaise moved his hand away from his jaw and grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling at his blonde locks hard till Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. “Will you be a good doll?”

As Draco stared back at himself in the mirror he saw more of a nasty slag than a “good doll” but at the same time he liked what he saw, probably because he was hard so any thought excited him. 

“Just fuck me already.” He whined commandingly, bucking his hips into Blaise’s hand and then pushing back and pressing harder against the latters pulsing cock to get what he wanted. 

“Answer me if you want me to fuck you.” The boy demanded and pulled on Draco’s hair harder, at the same time tightening his hold on the blonde’s leaking shaft. 

Draco moaned at the rougher treatment and locked his eyes on the ones belonging to Blaise in their reflections. “I will be good.” At that Blaise smirked again and let go of him. 

“Good.” The boy praised and transfigured his drawer into a black, leather, posh looking armchair. “Now get on the floor and prepare yourself.” He said and flopped down at the armchair, Draco blinked once, twice before looking back at the mirror and going down on his knees, he turned his back to the mirror and his front to Blaise and snuck a hand under the dress (that he completely didn’t mind now that he had to worry about his own reflection). Before he could insert a finger Blaise tutted at him. 

“Nah princess, turn around.” Blaise instructed with a circling motion of his finger, Draco sent him a flustered look before doing that, now he was facing the mirror again but looking down at the floor instead. “Stick your arse in the air, I want to see you finger yourself.” Draco felt his member twitch at the words and obliged, he pressed his heated cheek against the cold floor and reached behind himself, moving the skirt away and exposing the white panties he was wearing. He swallowed, blushing to himself, he might as well make a show while he is at it. 

He heard Blaise mutter something under his breath and soon after he felt his fingers get slick with a good amount of lube, he appreciated the gesture. 

Without taking the panties off he circled his hole with his wet fingers, pressing against it and releasing a shaky breath when they went in, he pulled them out and kept playing around with his hole till the material was damp and see-through. When he could hear Blaise breathing more shallow himself he moved the fabric aside, completely exposing his pink hole to the latter and pressing two fingers into himself at once, he was awarded with a moan from the other boy. 

Then Draco couldn’t help himself, he was curious to see the latter’s expression and chanced a look into the mirror, Blaise looked entranced and so, so turned on, making Draco push deeper into himself and move his fingers faster. Then, Blaise must have realised he was being stared at because he lifted his gaze to meet Draco’s, the expression Zabini had was so full of lust that for the first one since the war started the blonde really believed he is pretty. He broke the eye contact, letting out a moan as he found his own prostate and nearly came, suppressing his orgasm so he could come with Blaise inside of him. 

“Zabini, fuck me now.” He demanded and he didn’t have to wait long for Blaise to obey, he pulled his fingers out and turned around on his knees to watch the boy unbuckle his belt and pull out his impressive dick without realising just how hard he was staring but can you blame him? Because blimey, Zabini was a sexy bastard. 

“Hah, like what you see?” Blaise said with a smirk as he stroked his own dick into full hardness, compared to Draco the boy was very confident in himself, it only added to his appeal. Draco smirked back.

“I like it a lot.” He said as he stood up and accepted the hand Blaise offered to him, then he was pulled onto the latter’s lap, Draco grabbed Blaise’s penis and gave it few pumps, once again having his hand covered in lube so it wouldn’t hurt. Draco then took no time to lower himself on the latters thick shaft, they moaned in unison as it was completely inside. 

“Yes, make me come princess.” Blaise breathed out as Draco began to bounce up and down at a fast pace, arching his back and moaning every time he hit his prostate. It didn’t take them long to come, Draco came first onto his own thighs and when the dark skinned boy was about to come he pulled out and came onto Draco’s jumper. Without waiting for them to collect himself Blaise gently lifted Draco and placed him on his feet, the dark skinned boy collected some of his own come and made the blonde lick it off of his fingers, Draco happily doing so and humming at the taste. Then Blaise dropped onto his knees and pulled the blonde’s crotch closer, Draco gasped in surprise when the taller boy began licking Draco’s come off of his thighs, his expression relaxed and clearly also enjoying the taste, it showed just how gay the latter was. 

“If you keep going we will have to go another round.” Draco warned slyly, Blaise opened his eyes and looked up at him with a smirk. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again xd I’m actually looking for someone to proof read my fics before I post them here, that would make my updating process faster and more enjoyable for me. If anybody is interested please comment or something~


End file.
